Terraventures - Léa
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Atteints par un sortilège ennemi, les Aventuriers sont envoyés sur Terre et séparés les uns des autres. Ils arrivent à se retrouver et cherchent désormais avec leur amie Léa un moyen de rentrer au Cratère. Dans cette ultime quête du retour, la jeune femme ira de surprise en surprise et devra faire des choix conséquents. (à lire après les 4 autres Terraventures)
1. Avant-propos

_**Avant-propos**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Bonjour ! :-)_

 _ **Terraventures**_ _est une fanfiction sur l'univers d'AVENTURES (comment ça, c'est évident ?) découpée en_ _ **cinq parties**_ _._

 _Les histoires de Bob, Shin, Théo et Grunlek se déroulent parallèlement dans le temps, ce qui fait que vous pouvez lire ces quatre morceaux d'histoire dans l'ordre que vous voulez ! C'est-y pas génial ? ^.^_

 _La partie de Léa clôturant l'histoire, elle est donc à lire en dernière ! :-)_

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore. Y'a juste Velkan que j'ai pris la liberté d'introduire pour mon histoire… Ne me tapez pas, s'il vous plaît ! (Attendez au moins d'avoir lu, quoi, soyez sympas !)_

 _En revanche, tous les personnages terriens, incluant la famille de Léa (Léa, Marina, Lucille, Joël, Louise et Michel) ainsi que le personnage de Nova m'appartiennent._

 _J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que mes descriptions de la Pointe du Raz soient concordantes avec la réalité. Par contre, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas pour la forêt de Brocéliande, désolée... Quant à Kerstin, c'est un lieu inventé, toute ressemblance avec une réalité quelconque est donc le fruit du hasard !_

 _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

 _Vous vous apprêtez à lire la partie de **Léa**_ _. (donc normalement vous avez lu Bob, Shin, Grunlek et Théo avant, et vous ne serez pas paumés dans l'histoire !)_

 _Merci d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à cet avant-propos tout pourri et bonne lecture !_


	2. 16 Juillet 2016, 15h26

_**16 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Pointe du Raz, 15h26**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Les Aventuriers étaient de nouveau réunis, enfin.

Léa ébouriffa d'une main ses cheveux courts pour en chasser l'eau qui lui coulait dans les yeux, projetant des gouttelettes tout autour d'elle. Démonstratif, Bob s'était rué sur ses amis et les serrait dans ses bras en criant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Elle l'observa faire en souriant, le cœur réchauffé de le voir enfin heureux après ces quelques jours où son moral avait été si abattu.

Pendant de bien longues minutes, ce fut une cacophonie absolue. Tout le monde s'apostrophait et parlait en même temps. Aux questions des uns se succédaient les récits des autres, et à tout cela se superposaient des éclats de rire et les jappements de la louve blanche qui accompagnait le groupe. Léa baissa les yeux pour la contempler. C'était un bel animal, musculeux et haut sur pattes. D'anciennes cicatrices barraient son museau. Il y avait une étincelle étrange dans son regard. La louve semblait à vrai dire plus sage et terre-à-terre que les quatre compagnons réunis…

Compagnons qui n'étaient en fait que trois, d'ailleurs. Léa finit par s'en apercevoir. Profitant d'un court moment de silence dans leur joyeux brouhaha, elle s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge et demanda :

 **« Bob… Théo n'est pas là ? »**

 **« Si, si, bien sûr qu'il est là ! »** s'offusqua le pyromage.

Et pour le lui prouver, il entoura vigoureusement de son bras… des épaules invisibles. Léa fixa un moment l'endroit où était supposé se tenir le fameux Théo, puis hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées, et soupira discrètement. Bob tourna la tête en direction du paladin.

 **« Hum ? … Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Lui, il est complètement invisible, apparemment. »** lança le demi-diable à la jeune femme, avant d'expliquer plus en détail face à son regard sceptique : **« Ce que Louise noua a dit l'autre jour n'a rien à voir. La capacité des gens de ton monde à nous apercevoir ou non n'est pas liée à vos croyances, mais à la position qu'on avait par rapport au sort de Velkan. Tu sais, le type dont je t'ai parlé. »**

Léa acquiesça en silence pour confirmer à Bob qu'elle s'en souvenait et qu'elle attendait la suite.

 **« Grunlek et Eden se sont pris le sort de plein fouet, c'est sur eux qu'il a agi le mieux et donc tout le monde peut les voir. Shin et moi on était pas loin, mais ça ne nous a touché qu'en partie, visiblement. Et pour Théo, comme il était pas dans notre secteur, le sortilège l'a envoyé dans ce monde aussi mais personne ne peut le voir, c'est comme s'il était pas vraiment là. »**

Léa hocha de nouveau la tête. En remarquant le regard que Bob lançait sur sa droite et son haussement d'épaules avec un petit sourire en coin, et avec ce qu'il lui avait raconté au sujet de Théo, elle imagina sans peine que le paladin devait être en train de protester. Mais la mine de Bob s'assombrit, et les regards de l'homme encapuchonné – Shin, si elle se souvenait bien – ainsi que du nain borgne étaient inquiets. Même la louve se campa sur ses pattes et poussa un grondement sourd, visiblement adressé à l'inquisiteur de la Lumière. Léa réalisa qu'elle ignorait tout de l'état du quatrième membre du groupe.

Peut-être que le bras que Bob avait négligemment passé autour de ses épaules ne servait pas seulement à attester de sa présence…

 **« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes enfin réunis, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de rentrer ? »**

Tous ceux qu'elle était en mesure de distinguer tournèrent leur tête vers elle, avec dans leur regard, de l'interrogation, des restants de joie, et surtout beaucoup de fatigue. Shin, en particulier, avait dû faire une sacrée trotte avant d'arriver jusqu'à la pointe du Raz. Quant à Grunlek, il s'était essayé au stop, et malgré Eden, ça n'avait apparemment pas trop mal fonctionné. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Bob approuva sa proposition.

 **« Bonne idée. Mais ça ne risque pas de déranger Louise, de nous voir débarquer comme ça tous les quatre ? »**

 **« Je ne pense pas, tu commences à la connaître… »** soupira Léa en secouant la tête, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres. **« Par contre, on va devoir réfléchir en chemin à comment gérer Grunlek et le loup… »**

 **« Elle s'appelle Eden. »** indiqua poliment le nain.

 **« Eden, pardon. »**

 **« Pourquoi ça ? »** s'étonna le demi-élémentaire.

 **« Parce que je vous rappelle que nous, tout le monde peut nous voir. »** fit Grunlek à la place de Léa.

 **« Ah oui, c'est vrai. »**

 **« On discutera de ça en route, venez. »** les enjoignit Léa.

 **« Ouais, tout à fait d'accord. »** grommela Bob dans sa barbe tout en emboîtant le pas à la jeune femme. **« J'en ai marre de cette flotte ! »**

Il se mit à marmonner tout seul dans son coin avec mauvaise humeur.

 **« Pluie de merde, rochers de merde, monde de merde… »**

 **« Hé ! »** protesta Léa, qui l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. **« C'est le paladin qui a provoqué l'orage, je te rappelle. »**

 **« Ouais, ben quand même ! »**

 **« Pourquoi tu n'invoques pas des flammes ? »** suggéra innocemment Grunlek.

Resté plus en arrière, il avait légèrement élevé la voix pour se faire entendre de Bob. Celui-ci lui répondit dans un hurlement irrité :

 **« MAIS PARCE QUE JE PEUX PLUS FAIRE DE MAGIE, MERDE ! »**

 **« T'as déjà utilisé toute ta psyché aujourd'hui ? »** s'étonna prudemment Shin à son tour, surpris par le ton vindicatif de son ami.

Dans son dos, Léa entendit le demi-diable grogner, dans une parfaite imitation d'Eden. Puis il entreprit d'expliquer à ses compagnons ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne fit aucune allusion à Nova ni aux dessins de la jeune femme, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissance. Il avait bien compris que cette histoire était particulièrement personnelle et intime, à ses yeux. Après une hésitation, il leur parla aussi de l'influence grandissante de son démon intérieur. Ses amis s'en inquiétèrent, et la conversation à ce sujet dura sur tout le trajet du retour. Ils ne se turent un instant que lorsqu'ils repassèrent ensemble sous la tente surveillée par les militaires. L'inquisiteur de la Lumière avait dû lâcher quelques mots, car tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parking, Léa entendit Grunlek soupirer derrière elle.

 **« Théo, c'est pas le moment de faire ton intéressant. Surtout vu l'était dans lequel tu es. »**

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, la jeune femme ne perçut aucun fait étrange, elle en conclut donc que les mots lâchés par le nain avaient eu un impact sur le paladin et qu'il était resté tranquille. Même si cela n'avait pas dû l'empêcher de râler, bien sûr. D'après Bob, quand il avait envie de faire des siennes et qu'on le lui refusait, Théo se mettait à bouder et pouvait parfois devenir très chiant.

Elle se demandait si elle devait prendre cet avertissement au sérieux ou non.

Une fois qu'ils furent parvenus à la voiture, ils s'arrangèrent de leur mieux et Grunlek grimpa à l'avant aux côtés de Léa tandis que Shin, Bob et le paladin invisible se serraient à l'arrière. Quant à Eden, après une longue hésitation de sa part, elle se fia au ton rassurant du nain et sauta finalement dans le coffre du véhicule. Léa avait poussé sans ménagement ses quelques affaires de dessin sur le côté pour lui faire le maximum de place. La louve ne semblait néanmoins pas bien à l'aise, et sur toute une partie du trajet, elle émit quelques bruits inquiets, qui s'apaisaient dès que la voix d'un des quatre Aventuriers lui parvenait.

 **« On a des chats à la maison. Ça ne posera pas de problème avec Eden ? »** s'inquiéta Léa.

Le nain secoua la tête avec un sourire rassurant.

 **« Non, ne vous en faites pas. »**

Un moment passa. À l'arrière, Shin et Bob semblaient en grande conversation avec Théo. Si Grunlek les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, il reporta cependant toute son attention sur Léa lorsque celle-ci se racla la gorge et reprit la parole :

 **« Euh, par rapport à ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure… Une partie de ma famille est incapable de voir Bob. Je suppose qu'ils n'arriveront pas à discerner Shin non plus, mais ce ne sera pas votre cas. »**

 **« En effet. »**

 **« J'avais pensé leur raconter que vous êtes l'un de mes camarades de classe et que je vous ai invité à passer quelques jours chez moi pour que nous puissions travailler ensemble. Ça vous va ? »**

Grunlek hocha la tête pensivement et lâcha après un moment de réflexion :

 **« L'homme qui m'a pris en stop a décrit Eden comme un croisement entre un chien-loup et un berger blanc suisse, si je ne me trompe pas. Vous croyez que ça peut lui convenir ? »**

La jeune femme ne l'observait pas directement, concentrée sur la route qui défilait devant elle, mais il vit son regard s'illuminer l'espace d'un instant.

 **« Oui, parfaitement ! »** s'exclama-t-elle.

Léa expliqua en quelques phrases à Grunlek en quoi consistaient exactement ses études, afin qu'il puisse répondre à d'éventuelles questions de la part de sa famille, puis les Aventuriers et la jeune femme décidèrent d'un commun accord de tous se tutoyer et ils discutèrent ensemble pendant le reste du trajet.

Parvenus à Kerstin, ce fut une délivrance pour Eden de quitter le coffre de la voiture où, décidément, elle se sentait bien trop à l'étroit. Léa désigna la demeure tout en s'adressant principalement à Grunlek :

 **« On a un grand jardin là-derrière. »**

Le nain hocha la tête.

 **« On va peut-être la laisser là-bas, alors. Il y a moyen de faire le tour ? »**

 **« Bien sûr. »** intervint Bob en connaisseur des lieux. **« Mais ce ne serait pas mieux que Léa et toi passiez par l'intérieur pendant que nous, de notre côté, on emmène Eden derrière ? Ça fera moins étrange pour sa famille plutôt que de voir Léa débarquer dans le jardin avec un parfait inconnu. »**

 **« C'est vrai. »** admit Grunlek.

 **« On se retrouve dès que possible, ok ? »** lança Léa.

 **« Ça marche. »**

 **« Rassurez-moi, y'a pas de puits, au moins ? »** s'inquiéta Shin en s'éloignant avec Bob et le paladin invisible.

De son côté, la jeune femme échangea un hochement de tête avec le nain au bras mécanique, puis s'engagea dans l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée de sa maison, une partie de son matériel à dessin sous le bras. Pareillement équipé, Grunlek lui emboîta le pas.


	3. 16 Juillet 2016, 18h47

_**16 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Kerstin, 18h47**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Les présentations se déroulèrent sans accroc particulier, au plus grand soulagement de Léa. Tout le reste de la famille fut bien sûr immanquablement surpris de la voir revenir ainsi accompagnée, et pendant un moment ils se montrèrent mal à l'aise face à Grunlek, moins à cause de sa petite taille que de son unique œil valide ou de son bras artificiel, qu'il ne dissimulait plus. Mais fort heureusement Louise vint à leur rescousse, faisant mine d'avoir comploté cela avec eux, et le mensonge sembla crédible.

 **« Enfin, Léa, je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème pour que ton ami vienne à la maison, mais tu aurais pu prévenir les autres tout de même ! »**

La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux, n'ayant pas besoin de forcer sa gêne.

 **« Euh, je suis désolée, ça m'était sorti de la tête. »**

À sa plus grande surprise, même Grunlek se prêta au jeu, lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos avec un air amusé sur le visage.

 **« Toujours aussi étourdie, Léa. »**

 **« Oh, ça va… »** répliqua-t-elle en adressant au nain un sourire reconnaissant.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, échappant pour le moment aux questions curieuses du reste de la famille. D'un signe de tête dans le couloir, Léa indiqua à Grunlek sa porte de chambre et ils entrèrent dans la pièce pour y déposer tout le matériel de la jeune femme. L'ingénieur observa autour de lui, découvrant une chambre à l'espace restreint, propre et correctement rangée, dédiée à la passion de toute une vie : le dessin. Il eut un petit rire gêné tandis que Léa remettait ses affaires en place :

 **« J'espère qu'ils ne me demanderont pas de dessiner quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas très doué. »**

 **« Ne t'en fais pas, on s'arrangera pour éviter ça. »** lui lança Léa par-dessus son épaule. **« Ah, et il faudra leur parler d'Eden, aussi. »**

 **« Ils verront qu'il s'agit d'une louve, non ? »** douta Grunlek.

 **« Oh, ça passera… »**

À vrai dire, la jeune femme n'en était pas bien sûre. Elle termina d'empiler ses carnets à dessins, puis se retourna vers le nain.

 **« On rejoint les autres ? Je vous ferai visiter la maison ensemble. »**

 **« Je te suis. »** accepta-t-il en hochant la tête.

Ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée, évitèrent habilement les autres membres de la famille et se rendirent donc à l'extérieur. Debout sur la terrasse, le regard de Grunlek parcourut la vaste étendue d'herbe et avisa les arbres au fond du jardin. Il esquissa un sourire.

 **« Eden va se plaire, ici. »**

 **« Tant mieux. »**

Ils s'avancèrent et ne tardèrent pas à retrouver les autres sous les arbres. L'orée de ce bois délimitait normalement la fin du jardin, mais après tout rien n'empêchait Eden d'aller s'y balader. Alors que Léa s'avançait d'un bon pas vers le petit groupe, Bob la prévint :

 **« Attent… »**

Son avertissement arriva un peu trop tard, et la jeune femme percuta violemment quelque chose de dur et de métallique.

 **« Aïe ! Pardon, Théo. »**

 **« Il dit que c'est rien. »** rapporta Shin en observant légèrement à la gauche de Léa.

 **« Bon. »** reprit Bob, les mains sur les hanches et un air concentré affiché sur son visage. **« Maintenant, il s'agit de réfléchir à un moyen de regagner le Cratère… »**

Ils n'eurent guère le temps d'en parler, car à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Grunlek et Léa furent appelés de la terrasse par Lucille, la mère de cette dernière.

 **« À table ! »**

 **« Mince, j'avais oublié ce détail. »** soupira Léa.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux Aventuriers et leur fit signe de tous lui emboîter le pas.

 **« Je vous fais visiter. Bob, je te laisserai expliquer à Shin et à Théo pour la bouffe pendant que Grunlek et moi on ira manger… Ça vous va ? »**

Ils hochèrent la tête. Le pyromage adopta une attitude légèrement renfrognée mais fit de même, et en chemin Shin lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, amusé.

 **« Pour une fois que c'est pas toi qui passes ton temps à élaborer nos strats ! »**

 **« Elle me pique mon rôle. »** s'offusqua Bob.

 **« Avoue qu'elle a bien le droit. Après tout c'est chez elle, ici. »**

 **« Et alors ? Je te rappelle que quand on était à la Vieille Tour, on… »**

 **« Ouais, ça va, c'est bon. »** préféra abdiquer Shin en rougissant sous son cache-nez au souvenir de leur premier passage dans la ville de Bragg.

Après tout, Théo s'était littéralement défenestré pour procéder à une arrestation _manu militari_ , une maison était partie en fumée à cause d'eux, une autre avait explosée pendant leur combat contre l'homme à la rapière, et ils n'avaient jamais eu de nouvelles du jeune Hans et de sa tante Elisabeth, ni de toutes les araignées qui étaient endormies dans le secteur… Sans parler de la petite fille… Alors bon. Mieux valait oublier certaines choses, parfois, histoire d'avoir la conscience tranquille.

Pendant leur rapide discussion à voix basse, ils s'étaient rapprochés de la maison. Lucille, qui les attendait sur la terrasse, fronça les sourcils en observant le fond du jardin, suspicieuse.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ce chien fait ici ? »**

 **« C'est celui de Grunlek. »** l'informa sa fille. **« Il restera dehors, t'en fais pas. Y'aura pas de problème avec les chats. »**

 **« Il y a intérêt. »** répondit Lucille alors que son expression s'adoucissait. **« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »**

 **« Elle s'appelle Eden. »** lui apprit poliment le nain.

 **« D'accord. »**

 **« Euh, maman, on arrive dans cinq minutes, je termine juste de faire visiter à Grunlek. »**

 **« Pas de souci. »**

Aussi bien pour l'ingénieur au bras mécanique que pour les deux autres nouveaux arrivants, Léa leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Ils s'attardèrent à l'étage, dans les chambres, constatant qu'ils n'auraient pas la place de loger tout le monde.

 **« Je peux aller dormir dehors, si vous voulez. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de puits dans les parages, moi ça me va. »** assura Shin.

Léa se demanda un bref instant ce que le demi-élémentaire avait contre les puits, s'inquiéta tout de même de savoir si ça ne le dérangerait vraiment pas, puis finit par hocher la tête.

 **« Bon, il nous reste quand même une chambre d'amis pour trois personnes, ça va faire beaucoup… Je vais voir avec Marina si elle veut bien qu'on partage la sienne. »**

 **« Si ça vous dérange, on peut… »**

Mais Léa interrompit Grunlek d'un signe de la main.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas, on va gérer. »**

 **« Non, non, Grun a raison. »** insiste Bob à son tour. **« Écoute, si** _ **vraiment**_ **Marina ne veut pas, ce n'est pas grave. J'irai avec Shin dehors, Grunlek restera forcément là, sinon ça va paraître suspect, et on essayera surtout de trouver une place dans la chambre pour Théo. C'est lui qui a le plus besoin de se reposer. »**

Par réflexe, Léa jeta un regard autour d'elle, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de distinguer le paladin. C'était vraiment frustrant. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le voir et lui parler comme elle le faisait avec n'importe lequel de ses compagnons. Elle finit par hocher la tête et redescendit donc les escaliers avec Grunlek tandis que Bob, Shin et Théo restaient à l'étage. Dans les marches, elle se pencha vers le nain et lui demanda dans un murmure :

 **« Théo… Il est dans quel état, exactement ? »**

 **« Ça ne va pas fort. »** soupira-t-il. **« Il n'a presque rien mangé ni bu depuis des jours et invoquer ces éclairs l'a épuisé. »**

 **« Merde. J'espère qu'il va se remettre d'aplomb. »**

 **« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour lui. »** sourit Grunlek, appréciant l'attention de la jeune femme envers son ami. **« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. C'est un dur à cuire, notre Théo. Il en a connu d'autres… »**

Curieuse, Léa aurait bien demandé davantage de détails au nain, qu'elle commençait à apprécier, mais l'éclat sombre qui passa dans son œil unique et leur entrée dans la salle à manger l'en dissuada.

Ils s'approchèrent de la table et s'y assirent. Louise avait pris soin de les installer côte à côte, entre elle et Marina. Ils commencèrent à manger, établissant tout d'abord un silence poli entre eux, puis les langues se délièrent et les questions se mirent à se succéder. Léa et Grunlek nièrent d'une même voix à la remarque de Michel laissant sous-entendre qu'ils pouvaient être en couple. La jeune femme jeta un regard en coin au nain, les joues rouges. Celui-ci se contenta d'éclater de rire, nettement moins gêné qu'elle par cette allusion déplacée. Au contraire, il appréciait le fait que cette famille ne semblait pas se contenter d'idée préétablies et de stéréotypes. Pour lui qui n'était souvent traité que comme un demi-homme, ça le changeait agréablement. Au milieu de ces gens, on ne le laissait pas de côté. Il n'y avait aucun mépris dans leurs voix lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à lui, et il n'avait pas l'impression d'être différent d'eux. Ça faisait du bien.

D'abord crispée, Léa finit par se détendre et sourit peu à peu aux paroles de Grunlek et au naturel de ses réponses. Elle dévisagea un à un les membres de sa famille. Tous semblaient avoir gobé leur histoire.

Sous la table, elle croisa les doigts pour que cela dure.


	4. 17 Juillet 2016, 15h27

_**17 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Kerstin, 15h27**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Après le dîner, un petit conciliabule s'était tenu dans le jardin. Léa avait présenté Louise et Marina aux Aventuriers et avait expliqué la situation à sa grand-mère et sa petite sœur. La fillette n'avait pas hésité à accueillir Léa dans sa chambre le temps de quelques nuits, si ça pouvait aider les amis de Bob. Elle avait lâché cela avec un tel naturel et une telle innocence que le pyromage en avait souri.

 **« C'est fort aimable de ta part, petite. »** avait-il déclaré.

Marina lui avait répondu d'une grimace amusée, à présent qu'elle était habituée aux attitudes théâtrales du demi-diable. Les couchages avaient finalement été répartis sans peine : la chambre d'amis étant assez spacieuse, Grunlek et Théo y dormiraient, tandis que Bob occuperait la chambre de Léa. Après avoir longuement discuté, ils s'étaient séparés et chacun avait rejoint son lit pour la nuit.

Étendue sur un matelas gonflable au pied du lit de sa petite sœur, Léa avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la chaleur. Bien des fois, elle avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller et s'était mise à tousser violemment, les larmes aux yeux. Marina s'était inquiétée. La jeune femme avait tenté de la rassurer de son mieux même si, à vrai dire, elle aussi commençait à se poser des questions au sujet de ces symptômes de maladie qui ne disparaissaient pas et ne faisaient au contraire que s'aggraver. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait.

Le lendemain matin, le petit groupe s'arrangea pour déjeuner tardivement. Les parents de Léa ainsi que Michel avaient déjà mangé, et les Aventuriers purent donc occuper la cuisine en toute liberté alors que Louise commençait à préparer le repas du midi. Bien sûr, il y eut quelques collisions inévitables avec Théo, le temps que le paladin s'asseye sur une chaise et n'en bouge plus.

Les quatre Aventuriers et Léa passèrent leur journée au fond du jardin. Installés sur de petites chaises pliantes de camping, du matériel à dessin sur les genoux et disséminé dans l'herbe tout autour d'eux, la jeune femme et le nain faisaient mine de s'intéresser aux arbres et autres végétaux qui leur faisaient face. En réalité, ils étaient évidemment plongés en pleine discussion sur la meilleure marche à suivre avec Bob, Shin et Théo. Mais pour le moment, ils en étaient malheureusement tous réduits au même point : ils ignoraient comment retourner au Cratère.

Dans l'après-midi, Léa suivit leur discussion d'une oreille, tout en crayonnant distraitement sur une feuille. Ils avaient beau être à l'ombre des arbres et avoir pris le soin de se munir de bouteilles d'eau, elle mourrait de chaud, et ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle n'aurait pas su décrire vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas un mal de tête ou de ventre… C'était un malaise, simplement, qui l'envahissait peu à peu et contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien. Elle ignorait même à quoi il pouvait bien être dû.

Face aux interrogations de ses amis, Bob tenta une nouvelle fois de manipuler ses pouvoirs. En vain. Léa serra douloureusement les dents au souvenir du demi-diable hurlant sa peine et son incompréhension, quelques jours plus tôt, et traça de la pointe de son crayon les derniers contours des ailes du petit papillon qui ornait désormais sa feuille.

 **« C'est joli. »** la complimenta Grunlek en y jetant un coup d'œil.

 **« Merci. »**

Elle tenta de se réintéresser à leur conversation, ignorant son léger tournis et souriant doucement quand elle vit voleter dans son champ de vision deux papillons blancs qui se tournaient autour. Ils virevoltèrent entre les troncs et partirent se perdre dans le sous-bois.

Ayant repris ses bonnes habitudes, Bob n'arrêtait plus de parler. Il était en train d'évoquer la forêt de Brocéliande et suggérait qu'ils se rendent tous sur place voir de quoi il en retournait. Il se proposait également pour demander à Louise si elle connaissait d'autres lieux magiques dans les environs. Alors que Grunlek – et sûrement Théo – renchérissaient et pointaient du doigt les qualités et défauts des nombreuses idées qu'il proposait à la pelle, Shin demeura silencieux et se tourna vers Léa, qui semblait ailleurs. Il remarqua qu'elle était pâle.

 **« Hé, est-ce que ça va ? »**

 **« Euh… Bof. »** avoua la jeune femme.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

 **« Je meurs de chaud. »** soupira-t-elle. **« Et je ne me sens pas super bien. »**

 **« Ah ? Moi je trouve qu'il fait bon. »** intervint Bob.

Il affichait un petit sourire en coin de circonstance, mais ses iris jaunes laissaient deviner son inquiétude. Shin hocha la tête. Il était d'accord avec elle, c'était vrai qu'il faisait super chaud. Comment est-ce que Théo arrivait à survivre, sous son armure ?

 **« Attendez, je vais créer de la brume, ça nous rafraîchira. »**

 **« Très bonne idée. »** approuva Grunlek, qui lui aussi souffrait de la chaleur, malgré l'ombre des arbres.

Assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, le demi-élémentaire d'eau tendit ses mains devant lui et se concentra. Quelques secondes passèrent et il ferma les paupières. Tous ses compagnons, même Léa, le sentirent se crisper peu à peu. À travers le tissu de son éternel cache-nez leur parvint le murmure de sa voix étouffée :

 **« Qu'est-ce que… ? »**

Les regards posés sur lui se firent inquiets et l'expression de Bob s'assombrit peu à peu en comprenant à quel obstacle se heurtait son ami. L'archer finit par rouvrir des yeux écarquillés et ramena doucement ses mains sur ses genoux sans que rien ne se soit produit.

 **« Wahou… Ça me demande beaucoup trop d'énergie. »** articula-t-il d'une voix étranglée. **« Pourtant j'y arrivais sans problème, chez Mélusine… »**

Tous les membres du groupe se regardèrent, interloqués. Bob finit par réagir le premier, croisant les bras et caressant pensivement sa barbe.

 **« Bien, cela signifie donc qu'il existe dans les environs quelque chose capable d'absorber notre psyché, visiblement. Il nous suffit de découvrir ce dont il s'agit, de le détruire d'une manière ou d'une autre, et le tour sera joué, nous retrouverons notre magie ! »**

 **« C'est quand même bizarre que ça n'affecte pas ton démon intérieur, mais qu'au contraire ça le rende plus puissant. »** nota Grunlek en secouant la tête.

 **« Ben, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse, moi, j'y peux rien ! »** rétorqua innocemment le pyromage en haussant les épaules.

Il tendit l'oreille à ce que devait certainement dire Théo, car quelques instants plus tard il secoua vigoureusement la tête, faisant danser devant son visage ses longues mèches brunes.

 **« Non, non, non, ce n'est pas le problème. Le souci, c'est que ç'a l'air de tous nous affecter, et que… »**

Nouvelle intervention de Théo.

 **« Ben vas-y, t'as qu'à balancer encore un éclair, Monsieur Je-me-la-pète-avec-mon-armure-qui-brille ! »** ronchonna Bob.

 **« Euh, les mecs, calmez-vous… »** intervint timidement Shin après que le paladin eût sans doute invectivé le demi-diable encore une fois.

 **« Mais c'est vrai, attendez, c'est une excellente question. »** fit à son tour Grunlek en entrant dans le débat. **« Pourquoi est-ce que Théo peut continuer à faire briller son armure ? C'est bien magique, ça, non ? »**

La discussion se poursuivit sans qu'une réponse ne fut trouvé à cette interrogation. Suite à divers essais, les Aventuriers constatèrent ainsi que seuls Shin et Bob étaient privés de leurs diverses capacités. Grunlek ne manipulait pas la même magie qu'eux et les gemmes de pouvoir de son bras mécanique fonctionnaient très bien. Quant à Théo, il était donc le seul du groupe à pouvoir continuer de puiser dans sa psyché en toute tranquillité. Tandis que Shin affichait une mimique contrariée, Bob au contraire boudait moins qu'auparavant, tout content de voir qu'il n'était finalement pas le seul à être victime de cette cruelle injustice.

Tout de même, il se demandait bien d'où ça pouvait venir.

La fin d'après-midi s'écoula, et le soir venu, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'en début de journée. Quand Léa les invita à se rendre à Brocéliande le lendemain, tous acceptèrent avec curiosité, espérant pouvoir trouver en ces lieux une inspiration capable de les aider. La voix faible avec laquelle la jeune femme leur fit cette proposition alerta néanmoins Bob. Alors qu'ils parcouraient tous ensemble le jardin pour regagner la maison, le pyromage s'arrangea pour marcher aux côtés de son amie et lui glissa l'air de rien :

 **« Je ne t'ai pas entendue tousser, aujourd'hui… »**

 **« Non… De ce côté-là ça va mieux. »**

 **« Mh. »** marmonna Bob en la jaugeant d'un regard en coin, un sourcil haussé. **« De ce côté-là seulement, hein ? »**

La jeune femme soupira faiblement et passa une main sur son front moite, et toujours aussi anormalement pâle.

 **« Ouais… »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »**

 **« Si je le savais… »**


	5. 17 Juillet 2016, 23h51

_**17 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Kerstin, 23h51**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Léa s'éveilla en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Perdue dans les brumes du sommeil, elle eut le réflexe salvateur de rouler sur son matelas gonflable et de tourner à tâtons la poignée de la porte. Elle prit faiblement appui sur ses jambes, traversa à toute vitesse le couloir en titubant, puis s'effondra dans la salle de bains, tremblante, auprès de la cuvette des toilettes. S'agrippant au rebord, elle plaqua son front en sueur contre la surface froide.

Mauvaise idée.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, ni qu'elle ne cherche à le savoir, d'ailleurs, la tête lui tourna deux fois plus et elle eut une horrible quinte de toux avant de se plier en deux et de vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

Ecœurée, elle tira la chasse et se traîna jusqu'au lavabo pour boire et se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Mauvaise idée, une nouvelle fois.

À peine ses lèvres furent-elles en contact avec le plastique du gobelet que de violents tremblements la prirent. Elle retomba à genoux et regagna prudemment sa place auprès des toilettes sans demander son reste. Le gobelet avait glissé de ses mains moites et avait lui aussi chuté sur le sol, avant de rebondir sur la sortie de douche et d'y rester, trempant le tapis avec son contenu.

Haletante, Léa s'accrocha à la lunette des WC. Les yeux mi-clos, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration désespérément erratique. Elle entendit un léger déclic derrière elle et une lueur lui fit fermer les paupières. La voix fatiguée de sa mère résonna doucement dans la maison endormie.

 **« Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »**

 **« Sais pas… »** bredouilla la jeune femme sans se retourner, le corps entier parcouru de frissons. **« Vais pas bien… »**

Lucille s'approcha de sa fille, glissa une main dans ses cheveux courts humides de sueur, puis sur son front moite. Elle fronça les sourcils. Léa n'était pas brûlante comme elle l'aurait cru, elle n'avait aucun signe de fièvre. Pourtant, elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

 **« Pas pu boire… »** marmonna la jeune femme, la bouche pâteuse, avant que sa mère ne lui en fasse la remarque. **« Ça passe pas… »**

 **« Est-ce que tu veux aller te rall… »**

Lucille n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Léa eut un haut-le-cœur et se remit à vomir dans les toilettes, avant de balbutier faiblement :

 **« Heu… Je… Je vais… rester là… »**

La femme soupira. Laissant sa fille tirer à nouveau la chasse d'eau, quitte à réveiller tout le reste de la maison, elle se releva, attrapa un gant de toilette dans une armoire et l'humidifia avec de l'eau froide. Elle le déposa ensuite un instant sur le front de Léa, puis le passa le long de ses bras et de son visage pour essayer de la rafraîchir.

Même si ça partait d'une bonne intention, cela se révéla parfaitement inutile, et la jeune femme dut écarter précipitamment le bras de sa mère pour vomir une troisième fois. Elle respirait toujours anormalement. Le malaise qui l'avait prise dans l'après-midi était revenu, amplifié à la puissance mille. Elle n'avait toujours aucun autre symptôme particulier. Elle mourrait de chaud, puis grelottait de froid, mais après une nouvelle vérification de sa mère, strictement rien dans sa température n'indiquait qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Son corps était cependant parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, comme si elle était en état de choc, mais elle n'avait ni mal à la tête, ni mal au ventre. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle ne se sentait pas spécifiquement nauséeuse.

Non, il y avait simplement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Quelque chose dont elle ignorait tout.

Lucille resta un long moment avec sa fille. Mais sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, elle finit par partir se recoucher, après que Léa l'y eût encouragée, même si elle n'avait pas l'esprit en paix. Elle espérait que le mal dont souffrait sa fille n'était pas trop grave.

De son côté, la jeune femme avait perdu toute notion du temps. Son puissant sentiment de malaise était tenace et ne diminuait pas. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de se relever et de faire quelques pas, mais son organisme la forçait toujours à s'affaler de nouveau auprès de la cuvette des toilettes, par prudence, même si elle ne vomit plus qu'une seule fois dedans par la suite. Son estomac avait apparemment épuisé ses réserves. Mais elle s'était remise à tousser et une salive épaisse envahissait sa bouche.

Les yeux mi-clos, Léa se résigna à demeurer là, agenouillée à côté des toilettes, agrippée à la lunette de celles-ci comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Son esprit embrumé était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes et se contentait de lui répéter cette même interrogation en boucle, sans y trouver de réponse.

Décidément, les questions insolubles, c'était monnaie courante, ces derniers temps…

Au bout d'un long moment, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas entendu de bruits de pas dans le couloir, Léa sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait de nouveau de sa mère, elle se dégagea doucement en marmonnant entre ses dents serrées :

 **« Je t'ai dit d'aller… te recoucher, maman… »**

Le silence de son interlocuteur et le retour de sa main sur son épaule avec une pression un peu plus forte lui fit finalement comprendre, dans une sorte de brouillard confus, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Lucille. Difficilement, Léa se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle, mais elle ne vit personne. Elle soupira. Voilà qu'elle souffrait d'hallucinations, maintenant. Décidément, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, mais c'était du sérieux, là.

Elle examina quand même la salle de bain, uniquement éclairée par les petites diodes surplombant le lavabo, au cas où elle soit tellement à l'ouest qu'elle n'aurait pas vu la personne. Mais non, elle était vraiment seule dans la pièce. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle commençait à voir flou, de la buée se formait sur le miroir.

Une seconde… Non, elle ne rêvait pas, cette fois. De la buée se formait _vraiment_ sur le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Et puis soudain, des lettres se tracèrent comme par magie au milieu de la condensation.

 _ **Ça va ?**_

 **« À ton avis… »** maugréa-t-elle, avant de se traiter d'idiote à parler toute seule, puis de finalement comprendre et de murmurer avec difficulté : **« Théo… Théo, c'est toi ? »**

 _ **Ouais.**_

Léa esquissa un pauvre sourire. Maintenant que ses pensées s'éclaircissaient un peu, la réponse lui paraissait évidente. Ah, ça, le paladin devait bien se foutre de sa gueule. À moins qu'au contraire elle ne l'apitoie, avec son état misérable ? Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour le savoir, même si elle suspectait la première situation d'être la plus plausible.

Le miroir était petit, et l'inquisiteur devait tracer ses lettres suffisamment grandes pour que la jeune femme puisse les lire, aussi prit-il plusieurs minutes pour lui transmettre le message suivant, entre deux nouvelles quintes de toux :

 _ **Je peux peut-être t'aider. J'essaye ?**_

 **« Bah… Au point où j'en suis… Vas-y. »** souffla Léa en fermant les yeux.

Elle ne bougea pas et attendit. En fouillant dans ses souvenirs, elle se rappela que Bob lui avait parlé des pouvoirs de Théo, et qu'il avait évoqué le fait qu'il possédait une magie de soin. Était-ce ça qu'il voulait tenter sur elle ? Est-ce que ça allait seulement arranger quoi que ce soit ?

La réponse fut…

… Non.

ABSOLUMENT PAS.

Léa sentit bien une petite touche de fraîcheur dans son cou, alors qu'elle était de nouveau penchée au-dessus des toilettes, à s'interroger s'il restait quelque chose dans son estomac susceptible de faire le trajet dans l'autre sens. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut l'impression de se sentir mieux.

Et soudain, elle subit une atroce douleur à l'endroit où le paladin avait sûrement posé ses doigts pour appliquer son sort, dans sa nuque. Elle ressentit une sorte de brûlure en ce point précis, qui s'étendit peu à peu, comme si un liquide corrosif s'était infiltré sous sa peau et se répandait dans ses veines. Cette sensation se répercuta bientôt dans tout son corps et elle fut prise de spasmes. Elle hoqueta violemment, manqua d'air pendant une poignée de secondes et se roula en boule sur le sol, serrant les dents et les poings de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se mettre à hurler, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Son cerveau ne comprenait pas, ne lui répondait plus, ne parvenait pas à assimiler cette soudaine surdose de douleur qui lui parvenait.

Tout devint noir.

Une voix vague et lointaine lui parvint, comme étouffée par du coton. Celle de Bob, qu'elle mit un moment avant de reconnaître, qui criait :

 **« Bordel, Théo ! »**

Et puis…

… Plus rien.


	6. 18 Juillet 2016, 10h14

_**18 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Kerstin, 10h14**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Léa reprit doucement conscience. Les paupières toujours closes, elle sentit qu'elle se trouvait sur un matelas moelleux. Sa tête était posée sur un oreiller qu'elle reconnut être le sien, et un léger drap recouvrait son corps. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour identifier qu'elle était de retour dans sa chambre. Dans son esprit aux pensées encore brumeuses, une seule question s'imposait avec force face à toutes les autres.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Elle eut un léger froncement de sourcils en sentant une pression tiède autour de ses doigts. Quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement la tête sur la droite. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité ; la seule lumière émanait du couloir, par la porte laissée entrouverte. Sa nuque la tirailla désagréablement, mais elle ne ressentait plus cette sensation de brûlure intérieure.

Bob était assis à ses côtés sur sa chaise de bureau, qu'il avait tiré jusqu'au bord du lit. Il remarqua son regard.

 **« Ah ben enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! »** s'exclama-t-il avant de lui demander plus doucement : **« Comment tu te sens ? »**

 **« Je… Ça va, pour l'instant. »** hésita-t-elle, avant de lâcher la question incontournable : **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

 **« Théo a essayé de te lancer un sort de soin, mais ç'a aggravé ton état. Tu es tombée dans les pommes, et on t'a amené ici. On s'est dit que tu serais mieux dans ton lit que par terre sur ce vieux matelas dans la chambre de Marina. Surtout si tu avais une nouvelle crise pendant le reste de la nuit. »**

 **« Mais, et toi, t'as dormi où ? »** s'inquiéta Léa.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »**

La voix grave de Bob la fit tressaillir, et elle baissa les yeux sur sa main qui tenait toujours la sienne. Il la lâcha aussitôt en se raclant la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

 **« Hrm, bon, je vais dire aux autres que tu es réveillée. »**

Sans attendre de réponse, le demi-diable se leva et se faufila par la porte entrouverte, la laissant seule. Léa posa son regard décontenancé sur ses doigts, qu'enserraient encore ceux du pyromage quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis elle soupira sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, se redressa dans son lit, cala son oreiller dans son dos et referma les yeux.

Son répit ne dura que quelques secondes, puisque dans les instants qui suivirent, sa chambre fut envahie par les quatre Aventuriers. Enfin, elle supposait qu'ils étaient là tous les quatre, même si elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir Théo. Ils allumèrent la lumière et se regroupèrent auprès de son lit.

 **« Comment ça va, Léa ? Tu te sens bien ? »** demanda Grunlek.

Elle acquiesça lentement, sans conviction.

 **« Encore un peu patraque… Mais mieux que cette nuit. »**

 **« Bob et Théo nous ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. »** intervint Shin, avant de tourner la tête sur le côté et d'ajouter, quelques secondes plus tard : **« Euh, Théo dit qu'il est désolé. »**

 **« Ça va, c'est pas de sa faute. »**

 **« Mais je ne comprends pas, c'est en te soignant qu'il a aggravé ton état ? Ce n'est pas très logique. »** souligna Grunlek en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Si tu crois que je comprends mieux que toi… »** soupira-t-elle.

Dans le dos des Aventuriers, la porte s'entrouvrit un peu plus, tout doucement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La jeune femme pencha la tête pour regarder qui était le nouvel arrivant, et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres quand sa petite sœur se précipita entre les trois hommes pour venir s'appuyer au bord de son matelas, le regard étincelant.

 **« Léa ! Tu vas mieux ? »**

 **« Oui, Marina. Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

 **« Maman ne veut pas trop que je t'approche, elle dit que c'est peut-être contagieux. »** chuchota la petite fille à l'oreille de son aînée. **« Mais Bob il a dit que c'était à cause de Théo… »**

 **« Arrêtez de l'accuser, il n'a rien fait. »**

 **« C'est bien, vous avez échappé au coup de bouclier, toutes les deux. »** plaisanta Shin, avant sûrement de se faire houspiller par le paladin, car après cette phrase il tourna à nouveau la tête dans une autre direction et se massa le bras en protestant.

Bob ne s'était pas réinstallé sur la chaise de bureau, mais se tenait debout derrière celle-ci, étonnamment silencieux. Léa lui jeta un coup d'œil. Les bras croisés, une main caressant pensivement sa barbe, il semblait plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Tandis que Marina discutait joyeusement, contente de voir que sa grande sœur se portait mieux, le regard du pyromage fit plusieurs allers-retours entre la jeune femme et ses compagnons.

Marina finit par partir, à regret, afin de ne pas se faire réprimander. Elle était censée laisser sa sœur se reposer et ne pas aller la déranger après la mauvaise nuit qu'elle avait passée. Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau seuls, Bob attaqua enfin.

 **« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose… Grunlek, j'aurais besoin de toi, enfin plus précisément de ton bras, je veux dire de tes gemmes de pouvoir. Ah, et Léa, si tout se passe comme je le pense, tu ferais mieux de prendre ceci et de le garder sous le coude. »** fit-il en tendant à son amie la bassine blanche que Lucille avait déposée au pied du lit de sa fille, au cas où.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? »** se méfia Grunlek tandis que Léa attrapait le récipient sans un mot.

 **« Seulement prendre une de tes gemmes, la donner à Léa et voir si elle y réagit, ce qui confirmera ou non ma théorie. Tu veux bien ? »**

Le nain marqua une hésitation et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui indiqua son approbation d'un léger hochement de tête, curieuse de savoir à quelle théorie pouvait bien avoir songé le demi-diable. Et puis, elle se disait qu'après ce qu'elle avait enduré cette nuit, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible. Grunlek tendit son bras mécanique devant lui, en ouvrit le compartiment recelant les gemmes de pouvoir qui actionnaient son bras, en attrapa une de petite taille et la donna à Bob, qui la prit et la dirigea vers Léa.

Aussitôt, celle-ci se crispa en sentant revenir au creux de ses entrailles le malaise poignant qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt.

 **« Est-ce que tu peux la prendre ? »** demanda Bob d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Léa déglutit en fixant la pierre brillante entre les longs doigts fins de son ami. Lentement, elle tendit un bras vers lui. Mais parvenue à quelques centimètres de la gemme, sa main se mit à trembler, de plus en plus fort, et elle se rétracta brusquement tout en saisissant la bassine blanche et en se penchant au-dessus d'elle. Les yeux fermés, elle secoua la tête. Mauvaise idée : elle eut aussitôt le tournis. Mais son estomac était vide et elle n'avait plus rien à vomir.

 **« Je… Non. »** bredouilla-t-elle faiblement.

 **« D'accord, pas de problème. »** la rassura Bob en rendant sa gemme de pouvoir à Grunlek.

Celui-ci la réinséra aussitôt dans son bras, referma le compartiment avec un claquement sec et se recula d'un pas.

 **« Là, ça va mieux ? »** l'interrogea-t-il, croyant commencer à entrapercevoir ce que Bob avait déjà compris avant lui.

 **« Euh… Oui. »** réalisa Léa.

 **« Bien, bien, bien. »** lâcha le pyromage, reprenant son ton grandiloquent. **« Mes amis, nous avons donc là la confirmation de ce que je pensais, bien que je n'aie jamais vu une telle chose de mes propres yeux : notre chère Léa ici présente semble bel et bien être… allergique à la psyché ! »**

 **« Sérieux ? »** s'étonna Shin en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

 **« Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça quand Théo a essayé de la soigner. Ça se tient. »** admit Grunlek en hochant la tête.

 **« Vous permettez ? J'aimerais faire une deuxième expérience ! »** enchaîna Bob en dressant un index inquisiteur en direction de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

 **« Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver, encore… ? »**

L'homme attrapa son bâton, le pointa vers Léa et se concentra, puisant profondément dans sa psyché pour tenter d'émettre des flammes une nouvelle fois. Il n'y parvint pas, et face à lui, tous virent nettement la jeune femme grimacer et serrer les dents. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la bassine qu'elle tenait toujours, si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

Bob cessa là son expérience et elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en se sentant mieux à nouveau. Il pinça les lèvres et secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, laissant ses cheveux glisser le long de ses joues.

 **« Mh… C'est bien ce que je pensais. »** marmonna-t-il d'un ton soucieux.

 **« Quoi encore ? »** s'enquirent Léa, Grunlek et Shin d'une même voix (et sûrement Théo, aussi, mais elle ne l'entendit pas).

 **« Non seulement tu es allergique à la psyché, »** répondit Bob en s'adressant à la jeune femme, **« mais tu aspires la nôtre quand on essaye de l'utiliser. Donc… C'est à cause de toi si Shin et moi on ne peut plus utiliser nos pouvoirs. »**

 **« Mais… »** balbutia-t-elle sans comprendre. **« Grunlek et Théo… ? »**

 **« Théo est invisible pour toi, je te l'ai dit, c'est comme s'il n'était pas vraiment présent dans ce monde… C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle ça ne l'affecte pas, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition. Et Grunlek n'utilise pas de magie à proprement parler. Il n'a que les gemmes de pouvoir contenues dans son bras, mais à moins qu'elles ne se trouvent devant toi à l'état brut, tu n'as pas l'air d'en être particulièrement affectée. »** diagnostiqua Bob, avant d'ajouter : **« Mais le fait que, contrairement à tout le reste de ta famille, même Louise et Marina, tu sois sensible à notre psyché, souligne quelque chose de** _ **très**_ **intéressant. »**

 **« Ah ? »** lâcha tout le monde en chœur.

Bob hocha lentement la tête, ménageant son suspense, baissa d'un ton, et déclara finalement :

 **« Si tu es capable de ressentir la psyché… Alors tu dois aussi être capable de l'utiliser. »**


	7. 18 Juillet 2016, 10h26

_**18 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Kerstin, 10h26**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Les Aventuriers se regardèrent, interloqués. Mais Bob semblait absolument sûr de lui. Ce fut Léa qui reprit la parole la première, lâchant d'une voix étranglée à l'attention du pyromage :

 **« T'es taré. C'est pas possible ! »**

 **« Pourtant tout se tient. »** riposta Bob. **« Comme je le disais, tu es sensible à la psyché, tu peux donc forcément la manipuler toi aussi. Tu possèdes certainement des pouvoirs dont tu ignores tout, étant donné qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de se manifester puisqu'il n'y a pas de psyché dans ton monde. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu n'as jamais ressenti ces symptômes jusqu'alors. Mais maintenant que nous sommes là, tu aspires notre psy à notre insu et au tien. C'est forcément pour pouvoir en faire quelque chose ! »**

Léa ferma un instant les paupières et soupira en se massant le front, moins fatiguée par le flot de paroles du demi-diable que par ce qu'il tentait de lui faire accepter.

 **« Ok, admettons. »** marmonna-t-elle avec agacement. **« Si je suis allergique à cette psyché,** _ **comment**_ **veux-tu que je l'utilise ?! »**

 **« Ça, c'est à toi d'y répondre. Tu t'es sentie mal en faisant quelque chose, ces derniers temps ? Même un geste anodin ? N'importe quoi ? »**

La jeune femme soupira de nouveau tout en fouillant dans ses souvenirs. Elle n'aimait pas la soudaine insistance de Bob, ni la manière dont il la regardait à présent, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux de chat, comme s'il étudiait une bête curieuse échappée d'une foire.

 **« Quand je ne me suis pas sentie bien cette nuit… »** commença-t-elle.

Mais Shin l'interrompit aussitôt d'un ton coupable :

 **« Je suis désolé, ça devait être moi. J'ai encore essayé d'utiliser mes pouvoirs de demi-élémentaire, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais et j'étais à deux doigts d'y arriver… »**

 **« Raison pour laquelle la crise a été si violente. »** approuva Bob d'un hochement de tête. **« Et tout s'est décuplé quand Théo a tenté de te soigner, parce que vous avez été en contact et que sa psyché t'a affecté directement. Autre chose ? »**

 **« Hier, quand j'étais en train de dessiner. C'était au moment où vous étiez en train de retenter de faire de la magie. Sinon… Non. »**

Le pyromage la questionna encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que Grunlek ne finisse par poser une main sur l'avant-bras de son ami en commentant, compatissant :

 **« Laisse-la tranquille, Bob, tu vois bien qu'elle est aussi désorientée que nous. »**

Le pyromage hocha la tête et s'excusa dans un marmonnement, un peu honteux. Il savait bien que lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, il avait tendance à beaucoup s'interroger et à creuser le sujet jusqu'à être capable d'analyser ce qui lui était inconnu. Mais Grunlek avait raison. Léa avait passé une sale nuit, elle n'en savait pas plus qu'eux, et lui il était là, à la soûler avec toutes ses questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre ! Pour une fois, il n'en menait pas large, conscient d'avoir peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Le regard las et moins brillant qu'à l'habitude que la jeune femme lança dans sa direction le lui confirma. Il recula de quelques pas en prétextant :

 **« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai gardé un œil sur toi pendant un sacré bout de temps et j'ai la dalle ! Je vais manger un morceau. »**

Puis il tourna les talons. Les pans écarlates de sa robe de mage volèrent derrière lui alors qu'il quittait la chambre en serrant les poings, désolé d'avoir ennuyé son amie dans un instant où elle se trouvait mal.

Léa le regarda partir sans manifester la moindre émotion, puis tourna la tête en direction de Shin et de Grunlek.

 **« Pardon les gars, mais je crois bien qu'on va devoir reporter notre balade à Brocéliande pour demain… »**

 **« Il n'y a pas de problème, Léa. Repose-toi, c'est le plus important. »** la rassura le nain avec un hochement de tête compréhensif.

 **« Je suis désolé… »** murmura l'archer encore une fois en se tortillant, embarrassé.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire pour lui signifier qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Certes, elle avait passé de très désagréables moments, à cause de lui, finalement, mais ce n'était pas intentionnel. Il ne pensait pas à mal… Et puis, elle se doutait bien d'à quel point ça devait être traumatisant pour lui aussi de ne plus être capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs naturels. Elle avait déjà bien vu ce que ça avait donné avec Bob…

En pensant au demi-diable et en se remémorant ce souvenir de lui, son visage se ferma. Ses compagnons interprétèrent mal sa réaction, qu'ils mirent sur le compte de la fatigue, et ne tardèrent pas à quitter la chambre à leur tour pour la laisser reprendre des forces en paix. Léa leur aurait bien dit de rester, mais à vrai dire elle avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir à tout ce que Bob avait dit, tout ce que ça impliquait. Et en sentant ses yeux la picoter, elle comprit aisément que son corps ne serait éventuellement pas contre quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires, après sa nuit agitée.

Shinddha et Grunlek sortirent de la chambre. Quelques secondes après qu'ils soient partis, Léa remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'il y avait de l'activité au niveau de son bureau. Comme manié par une main invisible, un stylo bougeait tout seul. Il retomba ensuite sur la table avec un petit cliquetis et une feuille arrachée d'elle ne savait où voleta verticalement dans les airs avant d'être déposée sur ses genoux. Elle la saisit et parcourut du regard les quelques mots griffonnés sur le papier.

 _ **Désolé, c'était pas prévu.**_

 **« T'inquiète. »** sourit-elle doucement, avant de réagir soudain : **« Hé, Théo ? »**

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il était toujours là à l'écouter ou bien s'il s'était déjà barré à la suite de ses amis, aussi poursuivit-elle d'un ton hésitant, espérant qu'elle n'était pas tout bonnement en train de parler toute seule :

 **« Si t'es encore dans le coin, tu pourrais, euh… Me filer des crayons, et puis ce carnet, là-bas ? »** demanda-t-elle en pointant un doigt en direction du livret posé sur sa commode.

Il y eut quelques secondes durant lesquelles Léa fut sûre et certaine d'avoir parlé dans le vide, puis soudain, la faisant sursauter, crayons et carnet s'élevèrent dans les airs et furent déposés au bord de son lit.

 **« Merci beaucoup. »** souffla-t-elle, reconnaissante.

Elle attendit de voir si le paladin tentait de lui répondre par un moyen ou par un autre, mais rien ne vint. Au bout d'un moment, elle se dit qu'il devait être parti, lui aussi. Elle ouvrit son carnet, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses derniers croquis et sourit en apercevant le papillon qu'elle avait dessiné la veille, celui que Grunlek avait complimenté.

Et elle se figea, avec l'impression que son cœur venait de rater un battement.

Dans les minutes qui avaient suivi, elle avait aperçu des papillons voler entre les arbres du sous-bois. Mais ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Enfin… C'était ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Est-ce que par hasard… Mais non, c'était impossible !

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de s'en assurer.

Les doigts tremblants, Léa attrapa un crayon à papier et se mit devant une page vierge. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi ni ne cherche à le comprendre, son cerveau se focalisa sur l'image d'un pigeon. Elle commença à dessiner l'oiseau, petit et dodu. La tête lisse, l'œil vif, le collier de plumes chatoyantes…

Au fur et à mesure que son dessin prenait forme, la jeune femme sentait son malaise qui refaisait lentement surface. Elle poursuivit ses traits en serrant les dents alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Et cette fois, aucun des quatre Aventuriers n'était en train de tenter d'utiliser ses pouvoirs au rez-de-chaussée, elle le savait bien.

Cette fois, cela n'émanait que d'elle-même…

De cette fameuse psyché qu'elle avait absorbée.

De cette psyché qu'elle leur avait volée.

Léa acheva son dessin avec les larmes aux yeux. Quand elle y eut mis la touche finale, qu'elle eut coloré la dernière ombre, alors elle posa son crayon sur le drap à côté d'elle, essuya du revers de l'avant-bras son front redevenu humide, puis attrapa son carnet entre ses mains moites et le tint à bout de bras pour admirer son travail, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Elle ne ressentit pas de brûlure, cette fois, mais elle eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup. Comme la veille, dans la nuit, lorsque Théo avait tenté de la soigner.

Puis il y eut un bruit sourd qui la fit sursauter. Elle lâcha son carnet, qui tomba sur ses genoux, et tourna la tête vers sa porte-fenêtre, d'où provenait le son.

Un pigeon idiot venait de s'y cogner et marchait à présent sur son balcon, pataud, le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

Léa le fixa avec des yeux ronds, incrédule, puis récupéra lentement son carnet à dessin, les mains tremblantes, et compara son illustration avec l'animal bien vivant qui reprenait chaotiquement son envol.

Ils se ressemblaient. Trait pour trait. Plume pour plume.

Bien trop pour que cela relève de la simple coïncidence.

Ses tremblements redoublèrent, alors que son malaise diminuait pourtant au fur et à mesure que l'oiseau s'éloignait d'elle. Son carnet lui échappa de nouveau. Cette fois, il tomba par terre dans un claquement sec. Léa ne fit pas un geste pour le ramasser. Elle demeura hébétée, puis tira son oreiller en position horizontale et se laissa tomber dessus avec un profond soupir.

 _Bon, ben voilà… Putain, quelle histoire de dingue._

Et dire que tout avait commencé par une simple balade et sa rencontre avec un « cosplayeur » dérangé qui était parti faire trempette dans le lac de la forêt de Brocéliande ! Léa soupira de nouveau. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, et elle n'aspirait plus qu'à dormir, pour se reposer, retrouver la pêche, et laisser de côté toute cette histoire l'espace d'un moment. Elle se retourna, glissa ses mains sous son oreiller et y fourra son nez avec délice en inspirant profondément cette odeur qu'elle reconnaissait, et qui n'était pas la sienne.

Cette odeur qui était celle de la dernière personne à avoir dormi dans son lit…

L'odeur de Bob.


	8. 18 Juillet 2016, 20h34

_**18 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Kerstin, 20h34**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Léa s'était assoupie pour se réveiller au beau milieu de l'après-midi, en pleine forme et affamée. La lumière de sa chambre, encore allumée, l'avait éblouie. Ses premiers pas hors de son lit avaient d'abord été chancelants, puis s'étaient affirmés peu à peu le temps qu'elle enfile des habits, range avec un pincement au cœur ses affaires de dessin qui traînaient partout et passe dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Lorsqu'elle avait descendu les escaliers et qu'elle avait fait irruption dans la cuisine pour y dénicher quelque chose à manger, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé au cours de la nuit.

Elle avait passé un long moment à parler avec sa famille et à les rassurer sur son état. Son père avait hésité à l'envoyer de force chez le médecin, inquiet. Elle avait réussi à l'en dissuader, moyennant la promesse de s'y rendre immédiatement si jamais cela recommençait. À Louise et à Marina, elle n'avait encore rien avoué, bien qu'elles se soient réunies toutes les trois à l'écart pendant quelques minutes. Léa elle-même avait encore du mal à croire à ce qu'il lui arrivait, et comme si l'expérience avec le pigeon ne lui suffisait pas, elle voulait tester encore ses capacités pour être sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Après avoir mangé un morceau, et avant de remonter dans sa chambre, elle était sortie prendre l'air un moment dans le jardin et s'était rendue au fond de celui-ci, à l'ombre des arbres, pour discuter avec Grunlek. Étonnamment, le nain était seul. Enfin, il y avait aussi Théo, mais puisque Léa ne le voyait pas…

 **« Où sont les autres ? »** s'était-elle inquiétée après avoir certifié à l'ingénieur qu'elle allait mieux.

 **« Oh, Eden doit être en train de chasser quelque part. »** avait répondu Grunlek avec un haussement d'épaules en désignant les arbres de son bras mécanique.

Puis il avait baissé la voix, et son regard avait semblé s'assombrir.

 **« Bob fait la tête, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. Il est parti dans les bois aussi et ça fait plusieurs heures qu'on ne l'a pas revu. Shin le cherche. »**

La jeune femme avait hoché la tête, était restée encore un peu en compagnie du nain, puis avait fini par rentrer à la maison et remonter à l'étage. Elle préférait attendre que les Aventuriers soient tous réunis pour leur révéler ce qui pouvait être son pouvoir. Et surtout, elle voulait encore s'en assurer encore une fois, se prouver que c'était bien la réalité.

Après plusieurs nouveaux essais, au cours desquels elle avait successivement dessiné d'autres papillons et oiseaux, un chat inconnu qui ronronnait à présent sur ses genoux et divers objets inanimés tels que de banals crayons et même un petit train électrique, Léa commençait à s'habituer au malaise qui l'envahissait à présent quand elle dessinait. Mais elle se sentait fatiguée. La porte-fenêtre était grande ouverte pour laisser s'enfuir les insectes et les oiseaux. Elle avait soupiré, poussé dans un coin tous les nouveaux objets apparus devant elle comme par magie, chassé le chat de sa chambre en songeant qu'il serait bien accueilli par ses grands-parents, comme tous les autres qui l'avaient précédé, et s'était de nouveau effondrée dans son lit. Elle avait l'impression d'être comme une pile électrique complètement déchargée de toute son énergie. Comme le matin même, son nez fourré dans son oreiller qui portait toujours l'odeur de Bob, elle s'était endormie.

Ce fut l'appel de sa mère Lucille pour passer à table qui l'éveilla un peu plus tard. Léa se frotta les yeux, se releva, prit quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits et descendit manger. Autour de la table, elle retrouva le reste de sa famille ainsi que Grunlek. Tous prirent de ses nouvelles et se montrèrent soulagés en remarquant qu'elle avait regagné des couleurs et semblait aller mieux. Au cours des discussions qui ponctuèrent le repas, la jeune femme vit passer Shin, sûrement accompagné de Théo, qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour pouvoir y manger tranquillement. Aucune trace du demi-diable avec eux. Léa adressa un regard interrogateur à Grunlek. Se doutant bien de la nature de sa demande, celui-ci secoua la tête, répondant par la négative à sa question muette. Elle soupira, tentant de dissimuler son inquiétude, et reporta son attention sur son assiette.

Après le repas, chacun partit de son côté. Si les parents de Lucille ainsi que Marina et Michel, son grand-père, se réunirent au salon, Louise demeura dans la cuisine, prenant tout son temps pour faire la vaisselle, aidée de Grunlek. Shin et Théo s'y trouvaient également, et tous conversaient à voix basse. Léa participa à la discussion pendant un moment, puis remonta dans sa chambre. Avisant sa porte-fenêtre restée grande ouverte, elle s'avança pour la repousser et aperçut dans le lointain du jardin une haute silhouette qui lui fit plisser les yeux.

C'était Bob.

Sans en toucher un mot aux Aventuriers ni prendre la peine de refermer sa fenêtre, elle fit demi-tour, descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans le jardin pour rejoindre le pyromage, un léger sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de le revoir. Mais son sourire se figea lorsque, parvenue à sa hauteur, elle réalisa qu'il était tombé à genoux au sol. Sa tête était baissée, de telle sorte que ses longs cheveux bruns dissimulaient complètement son visage, ses muscles étaient raidis et ses poings crispés étaient violemment resserrés autour des touffes d'herbe qu'il avait empoignées. Elle l'entendait haleter doucement. Hésitante, Léa s'approcha et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

 **« Bob ? »**

Il poussa un grondement sourd et ne lui répondit pas. Elle serra les dents et le secoua.

 **« Bob, c'est moi, Léa. Garde le contrôle. »** murmura-t-elle. **« Regarde-moi ! »**

En tremblant, le demi-diable releva lentement la tête. Ses cheveux glissèrent de chaque côté de ses joues. Sur ses pommettes, les écailles scintillaient d'un éclat étrange. Il planta son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux, reptiliens, semblèrent d'abord furieux, puis perdus. Ils regagnèrent peu à peu leur apparence féline. Bob retrouva une respiration normale et battit des paupières plusieurs fois jusqu'à reconnaître enfin la jeune femme penchée vers lui.

 **« Léa… »** lâcha-t-il dans un marmonnement rauque.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il baissa à nouveau la tête, comme s'il avait honte, le regard fuyant.

 **« Tu ne devrais pas m'approcher. Si ça se poursuit, je pourrais devenir dangereux pour toi. Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je deviens capable quand c'est l'autre qui prend le dessus… Je ne veux pas te faire courir le moindre risque. Reste loin de moi. Ça vaudra mieux… pour tout le monde. »**

Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de lui parler aussi durement. Mais avait-il le choix ? Jour après jour, il sentait que sa part démoniaque gagnait du terrain. Il luttait en permanence contre son influence. Mais ses défenses faiblissaient, ses barrières mentales tombaient les unes après les autres, et le diable qui sommeillait en lui profitait de la moindre faille pour tenter de prendre le dessus.

Bob ne le sentait que trop bien : bientôt, il ne serait plus assez puissant pour le maîtriser. Ils avaient su s'allier par le passé sans qu'il n'y ait trop de séquelles, pour ses amis en tout cas… Mais cette fois-ci ?

Ils devaient rentrer au Cratère.

Rapidement.

 **« C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui toute la journée… ? »** murmura Léa sans bouger.

 **« Oui. »** avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Il ne la voyait pas directement, mais perçut son mouvement du coin de l'œil. Plutôt que de partir comme il le lui avait demandé, la jeune femme s'assit dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Il hésita, puis fit de même avec un soupir.

 **« J'ai trouvé mon pouvoir… c'est de dessiner les choses pour les rendre réelles. »** lâcha-t-elle.

Il leva enfin les yeux dans sa direction. Ce fut pour trouver à la fois un visage apaisé, mais aussi un regard empli d'inquiétude posé sur lui.

 **« Ah bon ? »** se contenta-t-il de répondre.

 **« Oui. »** fit Léa en remontant ses genoux sous son menton avant de poser sa tête dessus, et de caresser pensivement l'herbe du dos de la main. **« Quand j'utilise malgré moi la psyché que je vous ai volée… Mes dessins prennent vie. J'ai fait apparaître des objets et des animaux. »**

Bob tenta d'écarter ses soucis personnels de ses pensées pour reprendre ses esprits et se focaliser sur le cas, de plus en plus intéressant, de la jeune femme.

Avant de réfréner ses ardeurs : il se rappela le coup d'œil glacial qu'elle lui avait lancé le matin même suite à son avalanche de questions curieuses.

Il n'avait plus réussi à supporter son regard après ça et s'était très dignement enfui, tel le lâche qu'il pensait ne pas être. Le sentiment de culpabilité qui en avait découlé ne l'avait pas aidé à se concentrer sur sa lutte intérieure…

 **« Un pouvoir de création… »** analysa-t-il posément, en se modérant autant que possible pour ne pas débiter toutes les réflexions qui lui passaient par la tête en ce moment même. **« Allié au pouvoir de destruction, sans doute. »** ne put-il néanmoins s'empêcher d'ajouter. **« Tu as essayé d'effacer tes dessins, aussi ? »**

 **« Non. »** répondit Léa. **« Je testerai pour voir ce que ça donne. »**

Bob hocha la tête et demeura silencieux par la suite. Léa l'imita. Ils restèrent assis tous les deux dans l'herbe, sans bouger, sans parler, à observer longuement la végétation du petit bois, quand ils n'étaient pas en train de se jeter des coups d'œil furtifs. Le pyromage aurait aimé fuir la compagnie de la jeune femme, mais il était comme cloué sur place, et il n'avait pas le cœur de l'invectiver violemment à quitter les lieux. Après tout, elle était ici chez elle ! Quant à Léa, elle avait envie de parler à Bob, mais elle ne savait ni comment relancer la conversation avec lui, ni de quoi parler. Elle appréciait simplement ce moment de calme à ses côtés. Un faible souffle d'air chaud porta son odeur jusqu'à ses narines et elle inspira profondément. Elle aimait ce léger parfum de soufre, et d'autre chose, qui émanait de lui.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, peut-être même plusieurs heures. Ils n'en savaient rien, ils n'avaient plus aucune notion du temps. Finalement, alors que la nuit tombait, Léa se résigna à étirer ses jambes ankylosées, puis se leva. Elle se tourna et tendit une main vers le demi-diable.

 **« Tu viens ? »**

Il marqua une hésitation, mais accepta son aide pour se relever. Côte à côte, ils regagnèrent la maison à pas lents. Les mains dans les poches, Léa revint finalement à la charge :

 **« Tu m'as toujours pas répondu. Où t'as dormi, du coup ? »**

 **« J'ai pas dormi. »** avoua Bob en étouffant un bâillement. **« Je t'ai dit, je t'ai gardé à l'œil. »**

 **« Pendant tout le reste de la nuit ? »**

 **« Hm. »**

 **« Merci… »** murmura-t-elle en se passant une main gênée dans les cheveux. **« Je vais te laisser le lit et retourner avec Marina. »**

 **« Tu sais, si tu préfères, je peux… »**

 **« Non, non, toi aussi t'as besoin de sommeil, Bob. »** insista-t-elle en se maudissant lorsqu'elle sentit une rougeur naître sur ses joues. **« Je te jure que ça ne me dérange pas du tout. J'engueulerai Shin pour qu'il me laisse dormir en paix, cette fois. »**

 **« Pas trop quand même, tu risquerais de lui faire peur. »** l'avertit moqueusement le demi-diable.

Léa pouffa doucement en montant les marches de l'escalier, rassurée de sentir la présence de l'homme dans son dos. Devant sa chambre, dans le couloir, ils se firent face.

 **« Bon, ben, bonne nuit. »** lança le pyromage, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

 **« Bob. »**

Il s'interrompit dans son geste, releva les yeux vers elle. Elle le fixait avec intensité, ne cherchant plus à lui dissimuler ses émotions. Dans son regard scintillait une inquiétude, comme un sentiment d'urgence et de douleur, qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais connu. Elle serrait les poings.

 **« Oui ? »**

 **« Ne disparais plus comme ça. S'il te plaît. »**

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Il finit par hocher la tête.

 **« D'accord. »** souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Léa garda encore quelques instants ses yeux rivés dans les siens, puis finit par détourner le regard et passa auprès de lui. Ses doigts frôlèrent les pans de sa robe de mage.

 **« Bonne nuit. »** murmura-t-elle avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre de sa petite sœur, abandonnant le demi-diable dans le couloir.


	9. 19 Juillet 2016, 11h20

_**19 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Forêt de Brocéliande, 11h20**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La famille entière se retrouva réunie de bon matin autour de la grande table de la salle à manger pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Léa en profita pour annoncer qu'elle et Grunlek se rendraient de nouveau à la forêt de Brocéliande aujourd'hui pour travailler sur leur projet de dessin et peaufiner les observations qu'ils y avaient prétendument déjà effectuées quelques jours plus tôt. Ses parents acceptèrent sans protester. Mais ce que la jeune femme n'avait pas prévu, ce fut qu'après avoir échangé un regard complice avec Marina, son grand-père Michel déclara à son tour :

 **« Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas y aller tous ensemble ? Ça remplacera notre balade à la pointe du Raz. D'ailleurs, je crois que Marina meurt d'envie d'aller retrouver ses amies les fées ! »**

La petite fille confirma d'un hochement de tête vigoureux, Lucille esquissa un sourire et Joël ne put s'empêcher de lever brièvement les yeux au ciel. Quant à Léa, son expression s'assombrit légèrement et elle adressa un coup d'œil à sa grand-mère Louise, qui ne put qu'hausser les épaules avec une moue désolée. Michel ne lui avait absolument pas parlé de ce projet.

La famille se prépara donc pour sa sortie de la journée. Pendant ce temps, Léa tournait en rond dans sa chambre en essayant de garder son calme, et parvint à réunir d'urgence Marina, Louise et les Aventuriers quelques minutes avant de partir. L'organisation pour les voitures fut un peu compliquée à mettre en œuvre sans que ses parents ni son grand-père ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit, mais ils y parvinrent. Dans la première voiture, Lucille et Joël montèrent à l'avant pendant que Marina, Bob et Théo s'installaient à l'arrière. Les portières furent ouvertes en grand pendant quelques instants afin d'aérer la voiture et de faire diminuer sa température intérieure, ce qui permit aux deux hommes d'y grimper sans problème.

Dans la seconde voiture, Michel conduisit et Louise s'installa à la place passager. Ils acceptèrent qu'Eden monte dans le coffre pour les accompagner. Léa et Grunlek s'installèrent à l'arrière, séparés par Shin. Tout le monde parvint ainsi sans encombre à la forêt de Brocéliande.

Après environ une heure et demie de trajet, ils se garèrent vers onze heures sur le parking de la forêt et commencèrent à déambuler sur les sentiers. Bientôt, Léa tenta de négocier :

 **« Euh, va falloir que Grunlek et moi on reste posés dans un coin pour dessiner… J'ai mon portable sur moi, ça vous dit de continuer votre balade sans nous, et on s'appelle quand on voudra se rejoindre ? »**

 **« Ça marche. »** accepta sa mère sans problème, avant de leur adresser un sourire. **« Travaillez bien. »**

 **« Merci madame. »** répondit poliment Grunlek pendant que Léa hochait la tête, reconnaissante.

Le reste de la famille continua donc à avancer sans eux. Au détour du chemin, avant de disparaître derrière des troncs d'arbres, Marina se retourna pour adresser un signe de main à sa grande sœur et aux Aventuriers. Louise les observa également par-dessus son épaule, et adressa à sa petite-fille un regard énigmatique qu'elle ne parvint pas à décrypter. Elle s'interrogea à son propos pendant un instant, puis haussa les épaules et pivota vers ses compagnons.

 **« Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? »**

 **« Si c'est toi qui aspires notre psy, on ne peut toujours pas faire grand-chose. »** déplora Shin d'une voix dans laquelle il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de rancune.

Léa se sentit de nouveau gênée, consciente d'être la source des problèmes de ses amis. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de Bob qui la fixait. Elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il était en train de penser : peut-être leurs pouvoirs leurs reviendraient-ils s'ils la quittaient et s'éloignaient suffisamment d'elle. La même idée l'avait traversée quelques temps plus tôt.

Tout d'abord réticente à la présence de cet étrange individu sous son toit, elle avait fini par s'attacher à lui, et à ses trois camarades, bien que l'un d'entre eux soit toujours aussi invisible à ses yeux. Une dizaine de jours seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis son dernier passage à Brocéliande et sa rencontre avec Bob. Pourtant… Elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des semaines.

Elle retourna son regard au demi-diable, tentant d'être aussi claire que possible dans ce qu'elle lui adressait. Un rappel de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite la veille.

 _Ce qui tient pour toi tient aussi pour eux, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé._

Elle le vit opiner légèrement du chef, comme s'il avait parfaitement entendu son avertissement mental. Sa réaction lui fit froncer les sourcils. Quelques instants plus tard, elle ressentit une sensation étrange, comme s'il y avait une sorte de vide en elle, une impression rassurante de chaleur et de sécurité qui en avait disparue. Perplexe, elle observa de nouveau Bob. Celui-ci avait détourné le regard.

Le petit groupe se mit à errer entre les arbres, au hasard des chemins, sans but précis. Parfois, l'un d'entre eux lançait une remarque sur ce qui les entourait ou une réflexion par rapport à leur situation, mais dans l'ensemble, ce fut en silence qu'ils cheminèrent pendant un long moment. Léa les emmena jusqu'à un immense chêne, plusieurs fois centenaire, au diamètre impressionnant. Shin examina l'arbre avec une certaine forme de respect, impressionné, et ils firent halte sous ses feuillages durant quelques instants. D'épaisses racines noueuses sortaient du sol et formaient des arabesques compliquées. Pendant qu'Eden les reniflait avec méfiance, l'archer demi-élémentaire n'eut aucun mal à les escalader et à s'installer à califourchon sur l'une d'entre elles. Ses compagnons ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, et bientôt tous furent assis sur les solides racines du chêne majestueux.

Léa avait son matériel de dessin posé à ses pieds, mais n'osait pas esquisser le moindre trait. Elle se sentait dans une forme éblouissante et ne voulait rien y changer. Autrefois, dessiner la libérait, mais à présent que ses fameux pouvoirs semblaient éveillés et qu'elle en avait conscience, elle n'osait plus toucher un crayon.

Finalement, ce fut Bob qui brisa le silence.

 **« Bon, on ne va pas aller loin comme ça. »**

Les autres ne purent qu'approuver dans un hochement de tête, impuissants. Mais alors que la jeune femme avait cru interpréter cette phrase comme une demande de mouvement et qu'elle s'apprêtait à se relever, le pyromage tourna la tête dans sa direction.

 **« Léa. Sans vouloir t'offenser, je pense que tu es la seule à pouvoir nous tirer de là. »**

Elle haussa un sourcil, aussi étonnée par les propos de son ami que par le ton prévenant qu'il avait adopté pour s'adresser à elle.

 **« Pourquoi tu voudrais que ça m'offense ? »**

 **« Parce que je vais te demander d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, et que je sais que ça ne te plaît pas. »**

Le regard de Léa s'assombrit en effet.

 **« Si c'est pour vous aider… »** soupira-t-elle néanmoins en se baissant pour attraper carnet et crayons, avant de lui adresser un regard interrogateur : **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »**


	10. 19 Juillet 2016, 11h41

_**19 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Forêt de Brocéliande, 11h41**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La strat de Bob était d'une simplicité enfantine. Léa se demanda un instant comment elle n'avait pas pu y songer plus tôt, avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne connaissait ses pouvoirs que depuis la veille, et d'admettre que la manière chaotique dont elle les avait obtenus n'avait pas été très propice au jaillissement de cette idée de génie. Quand il expliqua son plan, tout le monde haussa les sourcils. C'était si évident que ça ne fonctionnerait sûrement pas… Mais Léa était d'accord pour essayer, malgré les inquiétudes justifiées de Grunlek et de Shin sur les conséquences que ça aurait sur elle. Touchée qu'ils se soucient d'elle ainsi, la jeune femme balaya néanmoins leurs incertitudes d'un geste de la main.

 **« Au pire, j'irai pas bien pendant un quart d'heure et je vomirai tripes et boyaux dans un coin. »** sourit-elle avec détachement, bien que la simple évocation du malaise tenace qu'elle subirait de nouveau la fasse déjà se sentir mal.

 **« Ne te mets pas en danger inutilement. »** l'avertit Grunlek, soucieux.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas. Si ça peut marcher… »** espéra-t-elle, le regard brillant.

 **« Si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien, arrête. »** insista-t-il.

 **« Oui, oui. »**

Léa abandonna les épaisses racines pour aller placer son petit tabouret pliant quelques mètres plus loin, face au chêne centenaire. Elle l'examina un instant, avec une attention et une concentration semblables à celles de Shin plusieurs minutes plus tôt, s'orienta correctement, puis finit par s'installer, ouvrit son carnet à dessin et posa une page vierge sur ses genoux. Elle saisit un crayon à papier et commença à esquisser ses traits.

Tant qu'elle reproduisit l'arbre qui se tenait devant elle, tout se déroula bien. Aucune nausée ne la prit et elle parvint à ressentir le même plaisir qu'autrefois en dessinant les contours du végétal et les formes complexes des racines entremêlées.

Les choses se corsèrent lorsqu'elle commença à mettre en application la strat de Bob, et qu'elle ajouta sur son croquis des éléments nouveaux qui ne figuraient pas dans la réalité qui se tenait devant elle.

Léa traça les formes d'une sorte d'arche, dont l'un des piliers se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'imposant tronc. La structure de pierre s'élevait, se courbait, puis se fondait dans le bois épais, comme si les deux matériaux naturels fusionnaient. Une fois la silhouette de base établie, elle s'attarda sur les détails. Tandis que la mine de son crayon passait et repassait sur sa feuille pour perfectionner chaque détail et peaufiner les ombres, les volumes, le grain de la pierre et l'usure due au temps passé en ce lieu reculé, la jeune femme serrait les dents peu à peu. Sa vision se flouta. Elle cligna des yeux pour y voir plus clair.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête l'espace d'un instant pour fixer l'arbre réel en face d'elle, elle distingua du coin de l'œil une sorte d'ombre vague sur la droite du chêne ancestral.

Une ombre qui avait la même forme que son dessin.

Léa baissa la tête et se reconcentra sur sa feuille. Elle procéda étape par étape, dessinant avec soin le pied de l'arche enfoncé dans le sol, entouré de feuilles mortes et de mousses, couvert d'un début de lierre grimpant. Elle esquissa précisément les contours de chaque pierre de taille le long du pilier, leur alignement parfait pour former la voûte de l'arche, puis la roche qui se fondait dans le végétal pour ne plus faire qu'un avec lui.

Tous ses muscles étaient bandés sous l'effort, elle prenait des inspirations amples et avait du mal à maîtriser ses frissons. De plus en plus souvent, elle devait interrompre son geste pour éviter que ses tremblements ne gâchent son travail. Elle ressentait exactement les mêmes symptômes que l'autre nuit. Pas de douleur particulière, mais un malaise puissant et tenace qui lui nouait le ventre, l'empêchait de se concentrer pleinement, le ressenti d'une intense chaleur immédiatement succédée par un froid glacial, et une impression de désorientation. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas envie de vomir.

Et cette fois, cela n'émanait plus que d'elle-même.

Étrangement, elle s'en sentait à la fois… fière et angoissée.

Léa acheva enfin de dessiner son arche, sentant régulièrement par-dessus son épaule les regards à la fois admiratifs, intéressés et inquiets des Aventuriers. Quand elle releva la tête au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, les mains tremblantes, le front moite et de la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes, elle put constater qu'une véritable structure était apparue à côté de l'arbre. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle compara son œuvre avec la toute nouvelle réalité qui se dressait devant elle.

Les deux arches de pierre étaient exactement pareilles.

Il était temps de passer à la seconde partie de la strat de Bob : créer enfin ce fameux portail qui pourrait, ils l'espéraient tous, les renvoyer chez eux, dans le Cratère. À cette pensée, une boule se forma dans la gorge de Léa, ajoutant à son mal-être. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'empoigner à nouveau son crayon à papier pour poursuivre son dessin avec acharnement et détermination.

Elle pensait que son malaise avait atteint son maximum et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller au-delà.

C'était faux.

Quand, à l'intérieur de l'arche, elle commença à tracer les premiers traits de ce qui serait bientôt leur passage magique pour rentrer chez eux, elle eut soudain le tournis et, de nouveau, la respiration coupée. Elle songea que cela ne serait sûrement que passager, comme les fois précédentes, et s'obstina à dessiner. Mais bientôt l'air lui manqua, et elle dut reposer précipitamment son crayon, paniquée, et attendre encore plusieurs longues secondes avant d'être capable de retrouver de l'oxygène. Constatant son arrêt brutal, les Aventuriers s'agitèrent autour d'elle et s'inquiétèrent.

 **« Léa ? »**

 **« Tout va bien ? »**

 **« Je… j'arrivais plus à respirer… »** haleta-t-elle.

 **« Bien sûr… »** murmura Shin avec anxiété. **« T'es comme nous. Quand on n'a plus de psy, on puise dans notre propre énergie vitale. »**

 **« Quoi ?! »** s'étrangla la jeune femme, qui n'était pas au courant de ce fait.

 **« Arrête-toi là, Léa. »** lui conseilla Grunlek avec inquiétude. **« Tu ne peux pas continuer sans te mettre en danger. »**

Elle secoua la tête avec obstination et reprit son crayon entre ses doigts crispés.

 **« J'y suis presque… Je peux le faire. »**

Grunlek eut beau protester, elle ne l'écouta pas et la mine de son crayon à papier se remit à parcourir la feuille. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, elle se retrouva de nouveau à court d'oxygène. Comme la fois précédente, elle s'acharna encore quelques secondes avant d'abandonner momentanément et de reprendre bruyamment sa respiration quand elle en fut enfin capable, les joues rouges. Avec une grimace, elle se massa la gorge.

 **« Putain, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un essaye de m'étrangler. »**

À sa propre remarque, elle fronça soudain les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux autour d'elle.

 **« Où est Théo ? »**

 **« Pas en train de t'étrangler, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »** lui affirma Shin.

 **« Tant mieux. »**

 **« Tu n'auras pas assez de forces pour terminer ça, Léa. »** insista Grunlek une nouvelle fois, le regard sombre et le ton plus ferme qu'à l'habitude.

 **« Si elle continue toute seule, non, c'est vrai. »** intervint une voix qui ne s'était plus faite entendre depuis un bout de temps.

La jeune femme se retourna à demi. Bob, qui jouait avec Eden depuis un moment, s'était rapproché et se tenait maintenant derrière elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le demi-diable avait compris que Léa était déterminée à continuer jusqu'au bout ce qu'elle avait débuté. Quitte à se mettre elle-même en danger s'il le fallait. Cette fille était aussi bornée qu'eux, tiens.

 **« Je peux essayer de te filer un coup de main. »**

 **« Ça s'est mal fini la dernière fois que l'un d'entre vous a voulu m'aider. »** marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. **« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »**

 **« Utiliser ma psyché, tout simplement. Comme ça tu pourras me l'absorber, et ça arrêtera de te bouffer de la vie. »** répondit le pyromage très sérieusement.

Léa hésita un instant, puis accepta d'un hochement de tête, les dents serrées.

 **« Si je dois gerber, je m'arrangerai pour que ce soit sur toi. »**

 **« Entendu. »** lâcha le demi-diable d'un ton neutre, tout en souriant sous cape.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps que Léa reprenne en main ses crayons. Puis il se concentra et brandit son bâton. Le bout de celui-ci rougeoya faiblement.

La tête de Léa se mit à tourner. Serrant les mâchoires à s'en faire mal, elle plissa les yeux et se focalisa à nouveau sur son dessin, qu'elle ne tarderait pas à terminer, avec l'aide de Bob.


	11. 19 Juillet 2016, 11h53

_**19 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Forêt de Brocéliande, 11h53**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Le centre de l'arche se précisait, s'assombrissait, recouvert de légers traits de crayons malhabiles. Léa se concentrait de toutes ses forces, son attention entière focalisée sur ce simple rectangle de papier posé sur ses genoux. Elle ne percevait plus les regards soucieux de Grunlek et de Shin. Elle n'entendait plus les légers grondements d'Eden, qui s'était rapprochée d'eux et la fixait, le poil hérissé. La jeune femme continuait à dessiner. Elle avait presque atteint son but, elle le savait. Mais de seconde en seconde, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal.

 **« Bob… »** lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un gémissement. **« Ça suffira pas… »**

Derrière elle, le pyromage afficha une grimace. Il pouvait difficilement lui fournir plus de puissance que ça. À moins que…

Puisant dans sa psyché, dans son énergie, dans tout ce qu'il pouvait, il resserra sa prise autour de son bâton, tendit son autre bras et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Léa.

 **« Prends tout ce que tu veux. »** grogna-t-il, le souffle court.

Puis il ferma les yeux, s'occultant totalement de ce qui l'entourait, pour se consacrer pleinement à sa lutte avec son démon intérieur qui s'agitait de plus en plus, n'appréciant apparemment pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Le corps tout entier de Léa se crispa quand elle sentit les doigts chauds de Bob se refermer sur son épaule gauche. Et presque simultanément, elle sentit une poigne solide l'agripper de même du côté droit. Cette fois, elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir et comprit immédiatement.

 _Théo._

En la touchant, les deux hommes lui transmettaient la totalité de leur psyché, qu'elle pouvait puiser en eux directement. La jeune femme serra les dents, à deux doigts de s'évanouir de nouveau. Faiblement, elle leva son bras avec l'impression qu'il pesait une tonne pour essuyer son front moite. Elle ne devait pas abandonner. Ils comptaient tous sur elle. Eden, Grunlek, Shinddha, Théo. Balthazar. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber, pas maintenant, alors qu'elle était si proche du but, qu'ils étaient si près de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux…

Elle cligna des yeux et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour reprendre ses esprits alors qu'elle se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Pressentant son instabilité, Bob accentua la pression de ses doigts sur son épaule. À travers ses larmes, Léa hocha fermement la tête, empoigna de nouveau son crayon et se remit au travail. Bientôt, elle sentit une nouvelle force la tourmenter et la soutenir à la fois. Shin s'était accroupi un peu plus loin, et tentait lui aussi d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de demi-élémentaire pour la laisser absorber sa psyché.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Les invisibles et incompréhensibles ondes magiques parcouraient l'espace autour des Aventuriers, traversaient leurs corps, transcendaient leurs esprits, et se matérialisaient sous la mine du crayon de Léa. Peu à peu, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, la jeune femme se sentit mieux. Au maximum de sa concentration, elle crut même, l'espace d'un instant, être capable de ressentir le flot de psyché qui se mouvait autour d'elle.

Tremblante, elle finit par déposer son crayon.

 **« Terminé. »** souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque, épuisée.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle prit conscience du silence pesant qui les enveloppait. Léa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, reprenant lentement contact avec la réalité. Elle aperçut d'abord Grunlek, qui la dévisageait avec inquiétude. Elle le rassura d'un petit signe de tête. Plus loin, elle avisa Shin, qui se relevait en frottant négligemment la terre qui maculait ses mains. À son regard brillant, elle se douta qu'il souriait. Contre sa jambe, elle sentait le battement régulier de la queue d'Eden. La louve lui tournait le dos, le poil toujours hérissé et son museau pointé vers l'arche de pierre et l'étrange surface lumineuse qui tourbillonnait verticalement en son centre. Léa fixa elle aussi le portail magique, réalisant difficilement que c'était elle-même qui venait de le créer. Avec l'aide de ses amis.

Le gantelet de Théo quitta son épaule droite.

Mais la main de Bob resta crispée sur son épaule gauche, et elle se rendit compte, un peu tardivement, qu'il lui faisait mal. Elle tourna la tête.

De nouveau, le bout de ses doigts s'était métamorphosé en griffes, qui s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans sa chair à travers le tissu léger de son T-shirt. Ses traits étaient déformés en un rictus de souffrance et des crocs inquiétants commençaient à saillir d'entre ses lèvres.

 **« Merde. »** marmonna-t-elle. **« Les gars ! »**

Grunlek et Shin lui adressèrent un regard interrogateur et elle leur désigna Bob du menton. Ils ouvrirent la bouche, mais avant qu'aucun d'eux deux n'ait pu proférer le moindre son, il y eut un bruit sourd, légèrement métallique, et le demi-diable lâcha enfin l'épaule de Léa en s'écroulant au sol. Celle-ci lutta contre une malsaine envie de pouffer, sincèrement inquiète pour son ami.

 **« Qu'est-ce que… ? »** parvint-elle à articuler.

 **« Théo a encore fait des siennes. »** soupira Grunlek avant de poser un genou à terre auprès du corps inerte du pyromage et de le secouer. **« Bob ? Bob, tu m'entends ? »**

Shin protesta contre la violence du paladin, ce qui donna lieu à une discussion animée. Au bout d'un moment, le demi-diable reprit ses esprits. Tous laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement à la vue de son regard félin et de ses doigts ayant retrouvé leur aspect originel.

 **« Houlà, euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »** demanda-t-il d'un ton pâteux.

Il se releva en vacillant et porta une main à son crâne.

 **« Pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête ? »**

Puis il aperçut l'arche de pierre et le portail qui était apparu en son centre.

 **« T'as réussi, Léa ?! »**

 **« Tu veux qu'on réponde à quelle question en premier ? »** lui rétorqua celle-ci, ne parvenant pas cette fois à retenir son rire nerveux.

 **« Ben… »**

Après avoir appris à Bob que Théo l'avait généreusement aidé en l'assommant avec son bouclier pour éviter que le démon ne prenne le contrôle, les Aventuriers finirent par échanger un long regard et se tournèrent vers Léa. Ses affaires de dessin déposées sur son tabouret pliant, celle-ci s'était levée et les dévisagea en retour avec intensité, les larmes aux yeux, tentant d'inscrire leurs traits dans sa mémoire. Elle aurait aimé savoir à quoi ressemblait l'inquisiteur de la Lumière, et regrettait de ne pas avoir pu faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

 **« Merci pour tout, Léa. »** commença Grunlek. **« Nous n'en serions pas là sans toi. »**

Elle déglutit, lui adressa un petit hochement de tête, et ce fut Shinddha qui poursuivit, avec la même émotion dans la voix :

 **« Tu pourras aussi remercier Louise et Marina pour nous ? »**

 **« Je le ferai. »** assura-t-elle d'un ton étranglé.

Incapable de soutenir leurs regards plus longtemps, elle baissa les yeux et osa pour la première fois porter sa main quelques secondes sur la tête d'Eden. La louve redressa le museau pour donner un petit coup amical dans sa paume. Sur son épaule, à nouveau, elle sentit une poigne puissante l'enserrer. Le geste d'adieu de Théo. Elle sourit tristement en élevant sa main pour poser ses doigts sur ceux du paladin l'espace d'un instant, reconnaissante.

Mais, entre eux tous, il y en avait un en particulier dont elle se refusait à accepter le départ…

Après avoir échangé quelques paroles emplies d'émotion et s'être adressé d'ultimes saluts, les Aventuriers lui tournèrent le dos et se dirigèrent vers le portail qu'elle avait créé pour eux. En tendant l'oreille, elle perçut les dernières bribes de leur discussion :

 **« Si on est encore séparés, on se retrouve où ? »** demanda Shin.

 **« À l'auberge près du château de Velkan. »** suggéra Grunlek. **« Et si c'est encore un autre monde… Eh bien, on avisera. »** ajouta-t-il dans un soupir las.

Il adressa un dernier signe de la main à Léa et franchit le portail en premier, accompagné d'Eden. Shin jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

 **« Bob, tu viens ? »**

 **« J'arrive, j'arrive. Je vous rejoins. »**

Le demi-élémentaire d'eau hocha la tête, accrocha une seconde encore le regard larmoyant de la jeune femme, puis traversa l'arche à son tour. Aucun bruit ni mouvement suspect : Théo devait être passé, lui aussi. Auprès du portail, il ne restait plus que Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Et Léa.

Les deux amis se firent face. Le regard du demi-diable était désolé. Il tendit le bras vers son épaule et tira doucement sur le tissu de son T-shirt, contemplant sombrement les traces de sang qui l'ornaient désormais.

À cause de lui.

 **« Tout ira mieux, maintenant. »** murmura-t-il sans la regarder. **« Tu vas pouvoir redessiner comme avant. Je ne te mettrai plus en danger. »**

 **« Je m'en fous. »**

Bob recula de quelques pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'employer à nouveau une connexion télépathique avec elle pour se douter de ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Si c'était la même chose que lui…

Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais lui aussi, il avait du mal à la quitter. Il avait appris à apprécier Léa, et quelque part, ça lui faisait mal au cœur de la laisser derrière lui ainsi en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se revoir. D'accord, c'était un sentiment qu'il ne ressentait que rarement. Et heureusement, parce que…

Bon sang, ce que ça faisait mal.

 **« Il n'y a pas de place dans ton monde pour un être tel que moi. »** regretta-t-il d'une voix atone, cherchant par tous les moyens à éviter son regard.

 **« Je m'en fous ! »** explosa-t-elle.

La jeune femme se jeta violemment sur lui, manquant de le faire tomber. Les yeux douloureusement fermés, elle se mit à sangloter contre son torse. Ses pleurs redoublèrent lorsqu'elle sentit les bras du pyromage se refermer dans son dos pour lui rendre son étreinte. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester. Sa place était là-bas, dans son monde, dans le Cratère, aux côtés de ses amis, à manier ses pouvoirs de flammes en toute liberté et à défier la mort avec insolence.

 **« Ne m'oublie pas. »** murmura-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

Bob effleura de ses lèvres le front encore moite et les cheveux courts dont la couleur était pareille aux siens.

 **« Jamais. »** lui promit-il.

Doucement, il se détacha de Léa. Elle ne lutta pas et le laissa partir. Son regard rivé dans le sien, le demi-diable progressa à reculons jusqu'au portail qu'elle avait créé pour eux, qu'elle effacerait aussitôt de sa feuille après qu'il l'ait franchi.

Quand il le traversa et qu'il disparut, il ne regardait qu'elle.

Léa resta hébétée quelques secondes. Puis elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, baissa la tête, frappa la terre du poing et hurla.


	12. 19 Juillet 2016, 12h00

_**19 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Forêt de Brocéliande, 12h00**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Léa hurla, tant qu'elle le put, jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque. Puis elle se tut. Seul le silence lui répondit. À genoux par terre, les yeux fermés, elle laissa les larmes amères couler le long de ses joues.

C'était inévitable, elle le savait. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester, la Terre n'était pas leur monde et ils n'avaient rien à y faire. Là-bas, dans le Cratère, ils étaient chez eux, à leur place, et il y avait cet ennemi, Velkan, contre lequel ils devaient continuer à lutter.

Ils n'avaient été que de passage, à moitié visibles, à moitié invisibles, inexistants pour la plupart des gens.

Mais pour elle, ils avaient bel et bien existé.

Elle connaissait Bob depuis une semaine et demie, ses amis depuis soixante-douze heures, à peine. Mais ces trois derniers jours, ils les avaient passés ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas fait que réfléchir à des solutions pour les tirer de là. Ils avaient aussi discuté, fait connaissance, partagé des anecdotes. Ils s'étaient gentiment chamaillés et avaient ri ensemble. Léa s'était sentie plus proche d'eux quatre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de quiconque.

Aussi bien avec eux qu'avec Nova.

Elle serra les poings. Nova était un dessin. Une lointaine illusion de son enfance, qui n'avait jamais existé que dans son esprit inventif. Mais eux…

Eux avaient été bien réels… N'est-ce pas… ?

Léa était perdue. Elle sentait qu'après le passage de ces quatre êtres étranges dans sa vie, plus rien ne serait pareil.

La jeune femme resta prostrée par terre pendant un moment, jusqu'à sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Le geste était bien trop tendre et délicat pour qu'il s'agisse de lui, pourtant Léa ne put s'empêcher de s'illusionner quelques secondes encore, trop faible et trop peureuse pour accepter d'affronter la cruelle vérité : ils s'en étaient allés, depuis longtemps déjà…

 **« Théo… ? »** murmura-t-elle dans un filet de voix, luttant de nouveau contre les pleurs.

 **« Je ne crois pas, non. »** lui répondit doucement la voix de Louise avec compassion, sans une once de moquerie. **« Je suis désolée. »**

Léa se retourna à demi et observa sa grand-mère en s'essuyant pathétiquement le nez d'un revers de main. Louise fut navrée de constater qu'une lueur semblait s'être éteinte dans le regard ordinairement si brillant de sa petite-fille.

 **« Mamie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

La vieille femme l'aida à se relever sans lui répondre. Son regard revenait régulièrement se poser sur le portail qui était toujours apparent contre le chêne centenaire.

 **« Ils sont partis, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Léa hocha la tête en reniflant et sécha ses larmes de son mieux. Elle savait qu'elle s'était attachée à eux, peut-être trop, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la douleur de leur départ meurtrisse tant son cœur. Elle serra les poings. Elle s'en remettrait. Plus qu'une dernière chose à faire… D'un pas mécanique, elle s'avança vers son matériel de dessin, saisit son carnet, et fouilla dans ses affaires sans trouver sa gomme.

 **« Est-ce que c'est ça que tu cherches ? »** lui demanda Louise d'un ton malicieux.

Elle se retourna vers sa grand-mère, qui tenait effectivement sa gomme entre ses doigts et jouait négligemment avec. Léa hocha la tête, tendit la main dans sa direction.

 **« Donne-la moi, s'il te plaît. »**

Louise cessa son manège, captura l'objet au creux de son poing fermé et fixa sa petite-fille en pinçant les lèvres, avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Jamais elle n'avait vu Léa dans cet état. Quelque chose n'allait pas bien du tout chez elle, elle le percevait.

 **« Donne-la moi ! »** répéta Léa d'un ton à la fois agressif et suppliant, qui laissait deviner qu'une nouvelle crise de larmes se profilait à l'horizon.

La vieille femme préféra plutôt porter son attention sur le carnet que la jeune femme tenait à la main. Elle nota que le dessin qui l'ornait était en tout point semblable à l'arche qui se dressait dans le dos de sa petite-fille. Alors, elle comprit, et esquissa un léger sourire qu'elle lui dissimula. C'était une histoire à dormir debout. Le genre de choses qui n'arrivait que dans les vieilles légendes.

Ces vieilles légendes auxquelles Louise croyait dur comme fer.

 **« Je n'ai jamais vu cette structure. »** remarqua-t-elle en désignant l'arche de pierre. **« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Comme elle s'y attendait, toute la pression que Léa tentait de contenir déferla soudain, et de nouvelles larmes dévalèrent les joues de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle lui répliquait d'un ton cinglant, la voix tremblante :

 **« Oui, c'est moi ! C'est moi qui ai créé ce foutu portail, avec ma foutue magie et celle de cet enfoiré de Balthazar, et de Théo, et de Shin, pour qu'ils puissent tous repartir dans leur putain de monde ! Alors maintenant je vais effacer ce dessin de merde, tout ça va disparaître et on reprendra le cours de nos vies comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Voilà ! »**

 **« Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. »** asséna Louise en lui tendant finalement sa gomme.

Léa la lui arracha presque des mains, sans la remercier. Elle avait bien conscience de se montrer détestable envers sa grand-mère qu'elle adorait, mais elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et ne contrôlait plus vraiment son humeur depuis que les Aventuriers étaient partis.

 **« Comme si j'avais le choix. »** cracha-t-elle.

 **« On a toujours le choix, Léa. »**

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à effacer rageusement son dessin, la jeune femme interrompit son geste et releva lentement les yeux vers son aïeule.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

Louise soutint le regard de sa petite-fille et murmura gravement :

 **« Au fond de toi-même, tu le sais très bien. »**

Oui.

Oui, Léa le savait. Au plus profond de son être, depuis le début. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu songer à cette solution radicale. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de ses parents, et de sa petite sœur.

 **« Je ne peux pas. »** articula-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, les larmes aux yeux. **« Pense à Marina… »**

 **« Tiens, à son sujet, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a demandé l'autre jour ? »** commenta distraitement Louise. **« Si tu étais amoureuse de Bob. »**

 **« Je… Quoi ? »**

Léa balbutia sans savoir quoi répondre. Pour être honnête, elle-même n'aurait pas su dire si tel était le cas ou non. Elle admettait qu'elle s'était peu à peu attachée au pyromage demi-diable. Mais à ce point ? Pourtant… Elle songea à ce hurlement déchirant qu'il avait émis lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était incapable de manier ses pouvoirs. À la chaleur de ses doigts enroulés autour des siens quand elle s'était éveillée la veille. À l'inquiétude qui lui avait percé le cœur lorsqu'il avait disparu toute la journée. Au bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti d'être simplement assise près de lui, à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés, ces rires qu'ils avaient échangés.

Cette impulsion qui l'avait poussée à se jeter dans ses bras au moment de son départ.

Léa rougit et comprit, trop tard, que sa petite sœur avait été bien plus lucide qu'elle malgré son jeune âge. Avec sa remarque innocente, elle avait tapé en plein dans le mille. À cette révélation, les larmes se remirent à couler.

Nova s'était peu à peu effacé dans son esprit, remplacé par Bob.

Et elle était tombé amoureuse du demi-diable.

Impuissante, Léa ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle resta fixée sur place sans bouger, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues et des milliers de pensées s'entrechoquant dans son esprit confus. Louise sourit tristement, s'avança et prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras. Elle ne résista pas et se laissa aller contre sa grand-mère. Celle-ci lui souffla doucement à l'oreille :

 **« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, vas-y. Nous ne t'en voudrons pas. »**

 **« Je n'en sais rien… »**

 **« Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse que quand ils étaient avec nous, ma Léa. »** murmura Louise en la dévisageant. **« Je crois qu'ils sont ce dont tu as besoin. Ce que tu as peut-être toujours cherché, malgré toi, sans jamais parvenir à le trouver. »**

 **« Je suis allergique à leur magie. »** rit nerveusement la jeune femme. **« Je vais crever, dans leur monde. »**

 **« Tu m'as l'air d'être en parfaite santé. »**

Les mots de sa grand-mère la figèrent. Elle se rappela qu'à la fin de son dessin, tout malaise avait disparu. Elle s'était presque sentie… bien. Elle avait presque… ressenti la psyché évoluer autour d'elle. Comme si ça lui était… naturel. Léa referma ses paupières, serra sa grand-mère contre elle.

 **« Je t'aime, mamie. Je vous aime tous. »**

 **« Nous t'aimons aussi, ma chérie. »** lui assura Louise en lui rendant son étreinte. **« Quoi qu'il advienne. »**

Léa se recula doucement. Après quelques manipulations, elle parvint à découper grossièrement en deux l'objet qu'elle tenait toujours, prit les mains de son aïeule et y déposa un morceau de la fameuse gomme qu'elle se disputaient depuis plusieurs minutes.

 **« Efface ce dessin pour moi, s'il te plaît… »**

 **« Je le ferai. »**

 **« Ah, et… Les Aventuriers vous remercient, toi et Marina. »**

Louise hocha doucement la tête. Léa se recula de quelques pas en la regardant. Elle parvint même à esquisser un sourire. Puis, rapidement, comme si elle craignait de revenir sur sa décision, elle fourra le second bout de gomme dans sa poche, alla jusqu'à son petit tabouret et attrapa quelques affaires.

Un nouveau carnet à dessin sous le bras et une poignée de crayons dans l'autre main, elle adressa un dernier regard de reconnaissance et d'adieu à sa grand-mère, qui lui fit un signe de la main.

Puis elle courut et se jeta à son tour dans le portail.


	13. 19 Juillet 2016, 12h15

_Hé ! Voici le dernier chapitre de la saga "Terraventures"... Et vous avez vu quel jour on est ? Oui, le 19 Juillet 2018 ! Le parallèle n'était absolument pas fait exprès, mais je trouve ça marrant !_

 _Hum, sur ce… Je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre et on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

 _ **19 Juillet 2016, Cratère, Château de Velkan, 12h15**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Léa avait envisagé toutes les situations : apparaître à la suite de ses amis, ou bien quelque part dans leur monde, le Cratère, et tenter de retrouver par ses propres moyen le château de ce fameux Velkan et l'auberge qui en était proche, là où les Aventuriers se réuniraient s'ils étaient séparés. Elle avait même imaginé la possibilité d'atterrir dans un autre monde, qui ne serait ni la Terre, ni le Cratère, et y errer désespérément en cherchant ses amis, aussi déstabilisée qu'eux quatre lorsqu'ils étaient apparus sur Terre.

Léa avait envisagé toutes les situations… sauf celle qui se présenta à elle, bien entendu.

Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé que ses compagnons et elle pourraient réapparaître à l'endroit même où ceux-ci avaient été touché par le sortilège de téléportation. C'est-à-dire au beau milieu de la salle de réception du fameux Velkan, qui n'était pas très enthousiaste de voir revenir ses ennemis devant lui.

La jeune femme perdit l'équilibre à son arrivée et percuta violemment un sol froid et dur. Elle se redressa sur un coude en se massant le front, sonnée, pendant que dans son dos, le vortex disparaissait enfin. Mais à vrai dire, les quatre Aventuriers ne prêtaient plus aucune attention au portail magique qui les avait ramenés dans le Cratère.

Des cris et des chocs métalliques la firent sursauter, et elle leva les yeux. Elle se trouvait en intérieur, dans une immense salle de pierre. Un peu plus loin, un colosse qui devait bien mesurer au moins deux mètres de haut, recouvert d'une épaisse armure et drapé dans une cape violette, maniait deux grandes lames et était en train de se battre contre Grunlek, ainsi qu'une autre personne que Léa ne reconnut pas. L'homme aux cheveux sombres était protégé par une armure lumineuse, un bandeau jaune ceignait sa tête et il avait en main une épée et un large bouclier. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Théo, et malgré la situation chaotique, sourit de le voir enfin.

Sous ses yeux, un fin projectile fendit les airs avec un léger sifflement, et une flèche bleutée et brillante ricocha sur l'armure impressionnante du géant, qui ne devait être autre que le fameux Velkan. Sur sa droite, Léa entendit une voix bien connue jurer avec mauvaise humeur :

 **« Et merde ! »**

Elle tourna la tête. Son arc à la main, Shinddha fixait le combat opposant ses deux amis à Velkan, concentré. Son bras de libre était tendu devant lui, et un halo pâle l'entourait. Léa se souvint de ses pouvoirs et en déduisit qu'il devait être en train de former une nouvelle flèche de glace.

 **« Les mecs, poussez-vous ! »** hurla une autre voix un peu plus loin.

Grunlek et Théo réagirent au quart de tour et se jetèrent au sol. Un puissant souffle enflammé passa au-dessus de leur tête et atteignit Velkan de plein fouet. Celui-ci poussa un rugissement de douleur et recula de plusieurs pas.

 **« Ha ! Prends ça dans ta face ! »**

Les éclats de voix se succédaient, le combat reprit de plus belle, une odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva peu à peu dans les airs et Léa ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Tandis que Grunlek et Théo repartaient à la charge, Shin s'avança pour mieux viser et Bob fit de même, préparant un nouveau sort. Velkan réagit et plaça ses mains face à lui avec un sourire mauvais, paumes en avant :

 **« Je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour me débarrasser de vous ! »** ricana-t-il.

Une lueur blanche entoura ses avant-bras, Théo jura à son tour et en se souvenant du récit de Bob, Léa comprit ce qu'il allait se passer. Velkan allait utiliser sur eux le même sort qu'auparavant, et allait les réexpédier ailleurs. Sur Terre de nouveau, ou bien dans un autre monde ? Quoi qu'il arrive, ils seraient certainement séparés encore une fois. Il ne fallait pas que ça se produise. Léa vit les quatre Aventuriers hésiter, échanger des regards impuissants. Ils ne savaient toujours pas comment lutter contre cette magie si différente de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient.

En arrière, Léa esquissa un sourire en coin, le regard flamboyant, et se hâta de tourner les pages de son carnet, un crayon déjà en main. Sa magie aussi était différente. Et ici, il y avait de la psyché partout. Elle pouvait puiser dedans à volonté, sans que cela affaiblisse ses amis.

Son crayon vola au-dessus du papier. En un temps record, elle dessina les quatre Aventuriers ainsi qu'Eden, peu réussis mais reconnaissables malgré tout, et effectua rageusement plusieurs cercles autour du groupe pour matérialiser une sorte de bulle de protection, priant pour que sa strat fonctionne.

Velkan lança son sort avec un rire triomphant. Le cône de lumière aveuglante fusa vers Grunlek, Eden, Théo, Shin et Bob…

Et se dissipa.

 **« COMMENT ?! »** rugit Velkan.

Le paladin, le nain et la louve ne réfléchirent pas et profitèrent de son désappointement pour lui porter de nouvelles attaques. Quant au pyromage et à l'archer, ils échangèrent un même regard incrédule avant d'observer autour d'eux.

Et d'apercevoir Léa, son carnet à croquis sous le bras et ses crayons à la main, qui courait dans leur direction.

 **« Léa ?! »** s'étranglèrent-ils en chœur.

 **« Je vous expliquerai plus tard ! Occupez-vous de Velkan ! »**

 **« Ça marche ! »** répondit Shin en bandant son arc.

Bob resta hébété face à la jeune femme, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

 **« Tu me les montres, tes sorts, maintenant ? »**

 **« Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »** bégaya-t-il.

Les mots lui manquaient tant il était surpris.

 **« BOB ! »**

En réponse au hurlement d'avertissement de Shinddha, Léa attrapa la manche de la robe du pyromage et le tira vers elle avec force. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre et un jet de magie les frôla tous les deux de peu. Après avoir échangé un regard avec Bob, Léa le fit pivoter et le poussa dans le dos sans ménagement en direction de la bataille.

 **« Crame-lui sa race, à cet enfoiré ! »**

 **« Compte sur moi… »** lâcha-t-il avec un sourire sadique, son regard fixé sur son ennemi, avant d'ajouter plus bas : **« Et compte aussi sur moi pour qu'on ait une petite conversation, après tout ça… »**

Les coups physiques et les attaques psychiques se remirent à se succéder de part et d'autre. En retrait, Léa crayonnait sur son carnet plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle ne ressentait plus aucun malaise. De la sueur dégoulinait le long de ses tempes et de son front sous l'effort qu'elle devait fournir. Elle dessina Aventurier sur Aventurier, les protégeant de son mieux des sortilèges que Velkan leur lançait régulièrement. Elle fit également apparaître une sorte d'enclume au-dessus de la tête de leur adversaire, qui ne le manqua que de peu. Malheureusement, cette intervention lui rappela sa présence, qu'il avait jusqu'à présent dédaignée.

Le combat commençait à durer, et Velkan, à s'épuiser. Il était parvenu à se débarrasser des Aventuriers la fois précédente, mais aujourd'hui, cette garce de dessinatrice les protégeait de sa magie d'espace-temps, et seul face à eux quatre, il ne faisait pas le poids. S'il voulait pouvoir s'en tirer, il devait mettre la jeune femme inconnue hors d'état de nuire. C'était sa seule chance de victoire.

Sur les pages de Léa, les portraits de Shin s'enchaînèrent soudain, alors que Velkan semblait l'avoir pris spécifiquement pour cible et le noyait sous un déluge d'attaques magiques. Les dents serrées et les doigts brûlants, la jeune femme lui élaborait bouclier sur bouclier afin de le protéger.

Mais à trop se focaliser sur l'archer, et sur tous ses autres compagnons en général, Léa avait oublié qu'elle était une cible, elle aussi. Dans la mêlée, Velkan tira un couteau d'une cachette de son armure et le lança. Il fendit les airs. Quatre voix remarquèrent la direction de l'arme de jet et crièrent un même prénom.

 **« LÉA ! »**

L'écho de leurs voix mêlées lui parvint une fraction de seconde trop tard, au moment même où elle ressentit une violente piqûre dans son flanc. Lentement, la jeune femme baissa les yeux, et fixa avec des yeux hébétés le fin poignard de fer enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans son propre corps. Les bruits autour d'elle se firent sourds, sa vision se flouta, et elle s'écroula dans un gémissement de douleur.

Alors que le combat se poursuivait de plus belle et que Velkan se retrouvait affaibli et acculé dans un coin de la pièce, Bob courut dans sa direction et se jeta à genoux au sol près de Léa. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, celle-ci émit une plainte lorsqu'il la frôla de ses doigts encore incandescents à cause de son dernier sort. Il jura entre ses dents et souffla précipitamment sur ses mains pour les faire refroidir.

 **« Hé, hé, hé ! Léa ! Tourne-toi, mets-toi sur le dos, là, voilà, comme ça. »**

Elle lui obéit de son mieux en se traînant par terre.

 **« Ça va faire mal. »**

Il posa une main sur son ventre, et d'un coup sec, lui retira la dague profondément enfoncée entre ses côtes. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur. Bob serra les dents face à ses larmes et jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, mais Velkan n'était toujours pas maîtrisé et Théo était occupé. Il ne pouvait pas venir la soigner.

 **« Bordel… »** souffla-t-il. **« Je suis désolé, Léa. »**

Il posa ses doigts sur le flanc de la jeune femme et cautérisa la blessure aux flammes. Elle cria à s'en arracher les cordes vocales et se tortilla au sol tandis qu'il tentait de la maintenir immobile de son mieux.

 **« Arrête… de… bouger ! »** haleta-t-il en s'affalant sur elle pour la bloquer.

Quand il eut enfin terminé son opération, il releva la tête, souffla avec agacement pour chasser quelques mèches brunes de devant ses yeux, et réalisa un peu tardivement qu'il était étalé sur elle de tout son long et que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Léa choisit cet instant pour rouvrir les paupières et plonger son regard inondé de larmes dans le sien.

Alors il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Elle tourna la tête et il sentit son cœur se serrer, croyant se faire repousser.

Mais c'était seulement pour vomir une flaque de sang. Les yeux de Bob s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en comprenant que le poignard de Velkan avait atteint l'un des organes vitaux de la jeune femme, et certainement provoqué une hémorragie interne. Assez importante.

Trop importante.

 **« Oh putain de merde… »** commença-t-il à paniquer.

Sur le côté, difficilement appuyée sur un coude, Léa toussait horriblement et ne cessait de vomir tripes et boyaux, pressant son ventre d'une main tremblante. Elle leva vers le demi-diable un visage livide. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

 **« Merde, non, non, non… Putain, c'est pas vrai… »**

 **« Bob… »** gémit-elle faiblement d'une voix rauque.

Et elle tomba lourdement au sol, à bout de forces.

 **« Merde ! Léa ! Non ! »**

Un cri étouffé dans son dos. Grunlek venait de se recevoir un coup. Pour compenser les quelques instants durant lesquels le nain reprit ses esprits, Théo mit deux fois plus d'ardeur à occire Velkan. Il ne pouvait pas venir soigner Léa, et cette certitude s'empara soudain de Bob avec l'effet d'un violent coup de poing reçu en plein estomac, si douloureux qu'il en perdit le souffle pendant quelques secondes.

Léa allait mourir.

Et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

La rage d'être impuissant lui donnait envie de déchaîner l'Enfer sur Terre.

Bob enlaça la jeune femme, la serra contre lui. Ses yeux le picotaient, et il sentit avec stupeur des larmes brûlantes couler sur ses joues. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pleuré ainsi… ?

 **« Léa… »** murmura-t-il, le cœur serré. **« Non, s'il te plaît. Reste avec nous. On te fera découvrir le Cratère. Tu deviendras une Aventurière, toi aussi. Reste avec moi… »**

La jeune femme rouvrit à demi les yeux, tenta de lui sourire, et fut prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher du sang sur les mains du demi-diable qui la tenait. Des larmes brillèrent au coin de ses paupières.

 **« Dé… solée… »**

Bob la contempla, démuni, rugissant intérieurement de frustration.

 **« Tu sais… tout… n'était pas… faux. »** articula-t-elle difficilement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, lutta pour trouver la force d'élever une main vers son visage. Elle caressa sa joue, glissa sur les écailles de ses pommettes, parut troublée quand elle sentit l'humidité de ses larmes sous ses doigts.

 **« Nova… finalement… c'était peut-être… juste moi. »** lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Nova ? L'histoire du curieux petit personnage inventé lui revint en mémoire. Ils avaient relevé les ressemblances entre l'histoire du meilleur ami de Léa et sa propre arrivée sur Terre. Mais… à bien y réfléchir…

Nova était devenu incapable de maîtriser ses pouvoirs, tout comme Léa était incapable de contrôler sa magie avant qu'ils ne la rencontrent.

Nova souffrait d'un mal inconnu qui le dominait de temps à autres, tout comme Léa souffrait de sa mystérieuse allergie à la psyché. Qui semblait s'être calmée, d'ailleurs.

Nova avait lutté contre leur ennemi et était mort sous les yeux de sa meilleure amie, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. La Léa de papier avait même souri. Velkan avait porté le coup fatal à Léa, et elle allait mourir là, dans ses bras, sans que lui, Bob, ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Mais il ne sourirait pas.

Léa avait écrit sa propre histoire…

Elle toussa de nouveau, le tirant brutalement de ses pensées. Sans faire attention au sang qui coulait de ses lèvres, il se pencha sur elle, l'embrassa encore une fois. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il perde les êtres auxquels il s'attachait ?

 **« Je ne t'oublierai pas. Jamais. »** lui assura-t-il dans un murmure. **« Tu as tellement fait pour nous, Léa. Pour eux, mais aussi pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu là-bas, sur Terre, sans ta famille et sans toi. On a appris à s'apprivoiser. J'ai appris à te découvrir, à te connaître, à t'apprécier. À t'aimer. Tu es formidable, tellement formidable, Léa… Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Jamais, jamais… »**

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient clos pendant son discours. Bob ne savait plus quoi dire, il manquait de mots et sa gorge se serrait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule phrase qu'il crevait d'envie de prononcer, mais à quoi bon ? Elle ne pouvait plus lui répondre, à présent. Il continua à répéter « jamais » pendant que la respiration de Léa ralentissait peu à peu.

Il se tut lorsqu'elle cessa de vivre.

Avec l'impression déchirante qu'on venait de lui arracher une partie de lui-même.

Il déposa doucement la jeune femme au sol. Elle paraissait seulement endormie, mais son cœur meurtri savait bien que la réalité était toute autre. En regardant dans son dos, il vit que Velkan avait enfin été mis hors d'état de nuire. Théo l'interrogeait à sa manière, à grands renforts de coups de poings dans sa gueule, avant de lui infliger le coup de grâce. Le regard sombre, Balthazar caressa une dernière fois le visage de Léa, puis saisit de ses mains maculées de sang le poignard qui lui avait ôté la vie et se releva lentement.

Le diable en lui ne le contrôlait pas.

Pourtant, il aurait tout à fait pu.

D'un pas mesuré, décidé, il s'avança vers le coin de la pièce où se trouvaient ses amis et Velkan. Les pans rouges de sa robe de mage voletaient derrière lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient devant son visage sans qu'il ne cherche à les en chasser, lui conférant un aspect plus menaçant encore. À son approche, Grunlek et Shin lui jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet, demandant silencieusement des nouvelles de Léa. La dureté de l'expression de leur ami et le brasier de rage qui consumait son regard les renseigna bien vite sur le sort funeste de la jeune femme. Le nain baissa la tête pour se recueillir un instant et Shinddha écarquilla les yeux, choqué, avant de tourner la tête vers le cadavre de Léa comme pour s'assurer de sa mort.

Sur le passage de Bob, Eden gronda sourdement.

Le pyromage s'approcha de Théo et de Velkan. Sans un mot, il saisit le paladin par l'épaule et le repoussa brutalement. Théo protesta vertement, avant que la main de Grunlek posée sur son avant-bras et la vision du corps de Léa étendu au sol un peu plus loin ne lui fasse ravaler ses invectives à l'intention du demi-diable.

Balthazar s'avança face à Velkan, qui le nargua d'un dernier sourire en coin. Sans le moindre état d'âme, il lui asséna un coup de dague en diagonale au niveau du visage, lui ouvrant une large balafre du cou jusqu'au front, puis lui enfonça son poignard dans le thorax en y mettant toute sa force, toute sa rage, toute sa douleur. Peut-être bien que le démon était finalement là lui aussi, quelque part, car il ne se savait pas capable d'une telle puissance. Les chairs s'ouvrirent, les cartilages craquèrent lugubrement et les yeux de Velkan s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il se retrouvait incapable de respirer.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans la froide inconscience de la mort fut le regard du demi-diable, ardent et inconsolable, empli de fureur et de haine.

 **« C'est pour Léa. »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Okey, vous avez le droit de me jeter des pommes, des boucliers, des boules de feu, des araignées, des cailloux, des puits, et tout ce que vous voulez._

 _J'admets que cette fin est… tellement sadique._

 _Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis "Terraventures", que ce soit Léa, Théo, Shin, Grunlek ou Bob, dans leurs favoris et/ou leurs follows._

 _Et merci à celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir pris le temps :-)_

 _Sur ce, je vous remercie tous encore une fois d'avoir suivi cette fanfic (oui, même toi, là-bas, le ninja de l'ombre qui a tout lu sans jamais laisser aucune trace de ta présence !), et je vous dis… Peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fics, qui sait ? ;-)_

 _Portez-vous bien ! Et vive Aventures !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **"Fin" ?**_

 _ **La fin du scénario officiel, oui…**_

 ** _Pourtant… Et si, à un moment donné, les choses s'étaient passées… autrement ?_**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _(à suivre, petit chapitre bonus (du pur fanservice, parce que j'ai pas pu résister (et que je culpabilisais un peu envers cette pauvre Léa, oui, c'est vrai) :_ _**Léa/Bob** !)_

 _(À demain !)_


	14. Scénario alternatif (LéaxBob)

**_Et si, à un moment donné, les choses s'étaient passées… autrement ?_**

 ** _Par exemple… La nuit où Léa a été malade..._**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Scénario alternatif_ ** _(Léa / Bob)_** _:_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire auprès de sa fille tremblante, Lucille caressa le bras de Léa, agrippée au rebord de la cuvette des toilettes. Les halètements de la jeune femme s'étaient apaisés depuis quelques minutes. Sa crise semblait se calmer. Peut-être était-ce simplement le repas du soir qui n'était pas passé, pour une raison ou une autre…

 **« Est-ce que tu veux aller te rallonger ? »** murmura doucement Lucille.

 **« Je… Euh… »** hésita Léa, avant d'abdiquer dans un soupir fatigué quelques secondes plus tard : **« Oui, je veux bien… Je crois que ça va mieux. »**

Alors que sa fille prenait appui sur la lunette des WC pour se relever lentement, les jambes encore flageolantes, Lucille fouilla dans la salle de bains et ôta quelques affaires de ménage d'une petite bassine blanche. Elle intercepta le regard reconnaissant de Léa et lui adressa un sourire compatissant. La jeune femme fit quelques pas, dut s'appuyer contre le mur carrelé de la pièce, et accepta finalement le soutien de sa mère pour progresser d'un pas chancelant dans le couloir.

Elle ne réalisa son erreur que lorsqu'elles parvinrent devant sa porte de chambre fermée, mais c'était trop tard. Lucille abaissa la poignée et elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Léa resta au seuil pendant que sa mère s'avançait dans les ténèbres, contournait le lit et allumait sa lampe de bureau. À cet instant, la jeune femme fit mine de perdre légèrement l'équilibre et Lucille revint vers elle aussitôt, ignorant le lit dans lequel quelqu'un semblait déjà dormir.

Tout simplement parce que c'était effectivement le cas.

Les deux femmes s'approchèrent du bord du matelas. Léa s'y appuya, puis murmura d'une voix rauque :

 **« J'ai soif… »**

 **« Je reviens. »**

Lucille partit dans le couloir. Profitant de son absence, Léa battit des paupières, plus épuisée que malade à présent, et saisit par l'épaule l'occupant de son lit, qu'elle secoua doucement.

 **« Bob… 'Suis désolée… Pousse-toi, s'tep… »**

Le mage poussa un grommellement endormi. Elle l'agita un peu plus fort.

 **« Allez, bouge… »**

Elle entendit dans le couloir le déclic de la lumière de la salle de bains qui s'éteignait, marmonna un juron entre ses dents, et se résigna à se glisser malgré tout sous le drap. Elle frissonna quand son corps entra en contact avec celui du demi-diable, qu'elle s'efforça de déplacer, en vain. Il était trop lourd, et elle, trop fatiguée. Elle posait à peine sa joue sur un coin d'oreiller lorsque Lucille réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'avança vers elle, avec à la main le gobelet en plastique qu'elle avait renversé par terre un peu plus tôt. Léa roula sur le dos au bord du lit et redressa la tête avec un pauvre sourire en tendant le bras pour attraper le récipient.

 **« Merci. »** souffla-t-elle.

 **« Ne le fais pas tomber, cette fois. »** lui demanda gentiment sa mère.

 **« Mh… D'accord… »**

Elle but lentement le liquide frais, à petites gorgées, troublée de sentir tout contre elle le corps de Bob qui bougeait doucement tandis qu'il reprenait enfin ses esprits peu à peu. Du coin de l'œil, elle l'aperçut tourner la tête sur l'oreiller. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'étalaient autour de lui. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent et son regard encore brumeux se posa sur elle.

Elle cessa de boire, la gorge soudainement nouée, et voulut rendre le gobelet à sa mère.

 **« Pose-le plutôt sur ta table de nuit… Tu pourras en reprendre si tu as encore soif. »**

 **« … Léa… ? »** murmura Bob en la reconnaissant.

Coincée. Elle était complètement coincée. Sa table de nuit se situait à l'autre bout du lit, et il se trouvait sur son passage. La jeune femme hocha la tête à l'intention de sa mère. Lentement, elle pivota sur le côté pour faire face à Bob. Celui-ci l'observa sans comprendre. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle se pencha sur lui et s'appuya d'une main sur son torse. Elle tendit son autre bras et déposa le verre en plastique sur le rebord de sa table de nuit, avant de se rallonger.

Et d'ôter sa main, bien sûr.

Ses joues avaient rougi, mais avec la faible lumière qui éclairait la chambre entière, sa mère ne le remarqua pas. Bob, qui était plus proche et tout à fait éveillé, à présent (même s'il se demandait s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver), le vit, en revanche. Lucille se rapprocha du lit et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

 **« Ça va aller ? »**

 **« Oui… »**

 **« Repose-toi, ma chérie. Essaye de te rendormir. »**

 **« Oui, maman. Merci… »**

Lucille lui sourit, partit éteindre la lampe de son bureau, et quitta la pièce à pas feutrés en repoussant la porte derrière elle.

De longues secondes d'un silence gêné s'écoulèrent, sans qu'aucun n'esquisse un seul mouvement. C'était à peine s'ils osaient s'alimenter en oxygène. Pourtant, Léa percevait, très légèrement, la respiration calme de Bob à côté d'elle, et peu à peu, cela l'apaisa. Toujours sans rien dire, elle finit par fermer les yeux et se laissa bercer par le son discret des inspirations du mage.

 **« Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? »** s'interrogea celui-ci à voix basse quelques minutes plus tard.

Léa laissa passer une poignée de secondes, avant de souffler sur le même ton :

 **« Non. »**

 _Mince,_ soupira mentalement Bob.

 **« Alors il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle à tout ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? »**

 **« Je me suis pas sentie bien et j'ai été gerber. Ma mère s'est réveillée, elle m'a proposé d'aller me recoucher quand ç'a été mieux, et comme une conne, j'ai dit oui. Puisqu'elle est pas au courant que je dors chez Marina, elle m'a ramené là. Désolée. »**

 **« Il n'y a pas de mal. »** assura-t-il. **« Disons que… c'est un réveil assez… surprenant. »**

Sans réfléchir, il ajouta dans un murmure :

 **« Mais pas désagréable. »**

Léa ne releva pas. Considérant ce qu'il venait de dire, Bob s'insulta mentalement et se donna des baffes imaginaires. Non mais quel con ! C'était vraiment le moment ?!

 **« Je, euh, je vais te laisser dormir, je ne voudrais pas… »** tenta-t-il de se rattraper maladroitement en se raclant la gorge, gêné.

 **« Reste là. »**

La voix de Léa avait jailli sur sa droite, à la fois faible et pourtant si ferme. Alors qu'il s'agitait déjà pour se dépêtrer du drap, il se figea, croyant avoir mal entendu.

 **« Je te demande pardon ? »**

Il sentit la main timide et hésitante de la jeune femme parcourir son bras et chercher à tâtons jusqu'à agripper le revers de sa robe de mage pour le tirer en arrière et le ramener vers elle.

 **« Reste là, s'il te plaît… »** murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

 **« Très bien, très bien… »** accepta-t-il dans un souffle.

Il se retourna pour s'étendre sur le côté, faisant face à Léa. Dans le noir, il n'arrivait pas à la percevoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir allumer de toutes petites flammèches au bout de ses doigts, et entrevoir son visage éclairé d'une douce lueur orangée… Mais il en était incapable, désormais, pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer.

 **« Léa… »** lâcha-t-il, soucieux. **« Est-ce que ça va ? »**

 **« Je suis… fatiguée. »** marmonna la voix tremblante de la jeune femme. **« Et j'ai peur… Tous ces malaises, ça me prend depuis que… depuis que tu es là. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi. »**

 **« Depuis que je suis là… c'est peut-être de ma faute. »** réfléchit le demi-diable à haute voix. **« Si je m'en allais, tu pourrais sans doute… »**

 **« Non ! »**

L'éclat de voix de Léa le surprit. Il y avait quelque chose d'apeuré et d'effrayé dans son ton.

 **« Ne t'en va pas ! S'il te plaît… »**

Elle se mit à sangloter. Décontenancé, Bob se déplaça dans le petit lit, jusqu'à sentir de nouveau le corps frêle de la jeune femme près du sien. D'un bras, il l'attira contre son torse et, pour la réconforter, lui frotta doucement le dos sous le drap fin qui les recouvrait tous les deux. Il la sentit se recroqueviller contre lui et fourrer sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle était parcourue de légers soubresauts. Elle pleurait.

 **« Shhht, Léa, Léa, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Je suis avec toi, tu vois ? Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part. Je suis avec toi, il ne t'arrivera rien. Tout va bien. Calme-toi. »**

 **« Ou-Oui. »** bredouilla-t-elle. **« J-Je suis désolée, Bob… Je ne sais pas ce qui… »**

 **« Tout va bien, Léa. »** lui murmura le pyromage à l'oreille. **« Tout va bien. »**

 **« D'a… D'accord. »**

Ils restèrent dans cette posture pendant longtemps. Bob n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il en venait même à se demander si Léa ne s'était pas finalement rendormie, lorsqu'elle finit par bouger de nouveau contre lui. Oh, ce n'était qu'un très léger mouvement de tête. Il sentit le nez de la jeune femme frôler son cou et il déglutit.

 **« Euh… »** lâcha-t-il.

 **« J'aime bien ton odeur. »** marmonna-t-elle d'une voix étouffée en inspirant profondément.

 **« … Ah. »**

Le demi-diable ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé et attendri dans l'obscurité. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait une chose pareille. Il hésita, et la main qui frictionnait son dos s'éleva pour glisser dans sa nuque et venir caresser distraitement ses cheveux courts.

 **« Ça va mieux ? »**

Léa se serra davantage contre lui.

 **« J'ai froid. »** chuchota-t-elle, avant que sa propre remarque ne lui arrache un petit rire tendu. **« C'est con, on est en plein été. »**

 **« Viens là. »** souffla Bob en retour.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre nuance de moquerie dans sa voix. Seulement une douceur infinie qui rendait la jeune femme complètement confuse. Son bras redescendit dans son dos et il se remit à la frictionner vigoureusement, la pressant contre son torse pour lui transmettre sa chaleur. Elle pivota sa tête, collant son front à la gorge du demi-diable. Dans le noir, sur l'oreiller, leurs cheveux se mêlèrent.

 **« Je suis désolée… »**

 **« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »**

 **« Je t'embête. »**

 **« Mais non, voyons… Pas le moins du monde. »** la rassura-t-il en esquissant un nouveau sourire dans l'obscurité.

 **« Merci, Bob… »**

 **« Pas de quoi. C'est normal. »**

Il la réchauffa pendant longtemps. Léa ne bougea pas, les paupières closes, calant sa respiration sur celle calme et profonde du pyromage. Son étreinte la rassurait. Entre ses bras, elle avait le sentiment que tout allait bien. Elle se sentait protégée. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir prolonger ce moment pour l'éternité.

Au début, elle avait cru que Bob et Nova n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Jamais elle ne serait tombée amoureuse de son ancien meilleur ami de papier… après tout, ce n'était qu'un dessin ! Mais Bob n'était pas Nova. Lui était bel et bien réel, présent physiquement à ses côtés. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble s'écoulait, elle se sentait tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle savait parfaitement que bientôt, il devrait retourner dans son monde, et ce sentiment irréaliste, cet amour impossible, la faisait enrager et lui donner envie de hurler de désespoir et de frustration.

Peut-être bien qu'inconsciemment, elle avait fait exprès d'accepter la proposition de sa mère d'aller se recoucher dans sa chambre.

Au bout d'un moment, les mouvements de Bob ralentirent, et il finit par s'arrêter de frictionner la jeune femme.

 **« Tu t'es endormie ? »** murmura-t-il doucement, sans vraiment être sûr de savoir s'il espérait obtenir une réponse ou non. **« Léa ? »**

Dans un état de semi-conscience, n'ayant pas encore tout à fait succombé au sommeil, elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le demi-diable hésita un instant, puis sa main remonta une nouvelle fois dans le dos de la jeune femme, arrachant à celle-ci un frisson involontaire. Du bout des doigts, il suivit la ligne de sa nuque, de son épaule, puis de son cou, et vint doucement caresser sa joue.

 **« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** souffla-t-elle avec un temps de retard.

Elle perçut le sursaut de surprise de Bob au léger soubresaut de sa main contre sa peau. Elle en aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces papillons qui dansaient dans son ventre depuis plusieurs minutes.

 **« Je, euh… »**

Pour une fois, il ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire. Il bredouilla quelques mots sans aucun sens, puis se tut. Alors qu'il commençait à retirer sa main, elle lui attrapa doucement le poignet pour l'en empêcher. Il laissa donc ses doigts continuer à courir le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, Léa suivit à son tour son bras, glissa sa paume sur l'épaulière en cuir de sa robe de mage et vint fourrager un instant dans ses cheveux, avant de parcourir son cou et sa mâchoire.

Bob se figea lorsqu'il sentit Léa caresser ses lèvres… et écarquilla les yeux dans le noir lorsque les doigts que la jeune femme pressait contre sa bouche furent remplacés par ses lèvres à elle.

 **« Je… Je suis désolée. »** murmura-t-elle dès qu'elle se fut écartée quelques secondes plus tard. **« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi. »**

 **« Il n'y a pas de mal, voyons. »** sourit-il dans l'obscurité.

 **« Bien sûr que si. »** soupira-t-elle. **« Vous allez devoir repartir dans votre monde… Et moi je resterai ici. »**

 **« Viens avec nous. »** lâcha-t-il gravement.

 **« Quoi ? Mais… »**

Léa n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car il la fit taire en scellant leurs lèvres de nouveau. Les papillons qui dansaient dans le ventre de la jeune femme s'emballèrent d'autant plus en constatant qu'il ne la repoussait pas et qu'il lui répondait. Est-ce qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses qu'elle ?

 **« Viens avec nous dans le Cratère. »** répéta Bob dans un murmure tout contre ses lèvres, entre deux baisers. **« Quand on trouvera ce fichu portail, passe dedans avec nous. On te protègera. Tu deviendras une Aventurière, toi aussi. On restera ensemble. Puisque tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille, pars avec nous… Pars avec moi. »** souffla-t-il.

 **« Je ne sais pas… »**

 **« Est-ce que tu es heureuse, ici ? »**

 **« Il y a ma famille… »**

 **« Je t'aime, Léa. »**

La jeune femme cligna inutilement des yeux dans le noir. Il fallut quelques secondes à son esprit pour assimiler la portée des mots que le demi-diable venait de prononcer. Il partageait ses sentiments. Elle eut la subite envie de se mettre à rire et à pleurer en même temps, et l'embrassa de nouveau alors que des larmes salées glissaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Elle sentit Bob sourire doucement contre ses lèvres et entrouvrir la bouche. Leurs langues se découvrirent et se caressèrent, en une danse à la fois timide et impatiente.

 **« Tu as conscience de ce que tu me demandes ? »**

 **« Oui, je sais. »** sussura-t-il dans un filet de voix.

Le demi-diable agrippa Léa par le bras et se retourna, hissant la jeune femme sur son ventre. Il glissa ses deux mains dans son dos alors qu'elle ne cessait de l'embrasser, comme si elle ne pourrait jamais être rassasiée de sa bouche. Elle frissonna lorsque les doigts du pyromage se glissèrent sous son T-shirt et vinrent courir le long de sa peau nue. Avec un soupir, elle se résigna à abandonner ses lèvres pour caler sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle ne put retenir un bâillement.

 **« Je t'aime, Bob. »**

Il se remit à lui caresser le dos doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur son front avec tendresse. Bien sûr qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus entre eux ce soir, vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais ils auraient sans aucun doute bien d'autres nuits à leur disposition dans les temps qui viendraient.

 **« Dors, Léa. »**

 **« Hmoui. D'accord. »** répondit-elle mollement, telle une enfant.

Bob gloussa doucement, et la mélodie de son rire accompagna la jeune femme dans l'inconscience du sommeil. Il s'endormit également, peu de temps après, serrant toujours contre lui le corps frêle de Léa.

De tout son cœur, il espérait qu'elle foulerait un jour à ses côtés les terres du Cratère.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Comme dit précédemment, je le répète et je l'assume, c'était du pur fanservice pour me faire pardonner auprès de notre pauvre Léa. XD J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu !_

 _... À votre avis, est-ce que ça aurait pu changer quoi que ce soit si les choses s'étaient passées comme ça ? Je serais curieuse de connaître vos théories sur les changements que ça aurait éventuellement pu provoquer dans l'histoire, tiens._

 _Wahou, la publication de **Terraventures** est passée tellement vite, c'est dingue ! J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je commençais à écrire l'histoire ! Cette fois, c'est tout à fait la fin. Merci encore de votre présence et de votre soutien, c'était génial !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser la dernière review de l'amour, et… Cookies pour tout le monde !_

 _Bonne continuation à vous… et peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fics ? ;-)_

 _Bisous !_


End file.
